The Ninja and The Samurai
by Roniturtle
Summary: Leonardo is abducted and taken to a new dimension where he meets a white rabbit samurai. Will this samurai help him get home? This is my take on how the 2012 Leonardo meets Usagi. He is my favorite OC characters from the TMNT universe. As always I do not own them nor do I own Usagi. LeoxUsagi. Some violence and sexual situations. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1 Wounded

Splinter sat in the dojo on one of his tatami mats in a lotus position, he was meditating. The lair was quiet and he knew his sons, currently out on patrol, would not be home any time soon. Or so he thought...

The sound of quickly approaching footsteps alerted the brown rat and, sensing trouble, he immediately got up and made his way to the entrance of the dojo. From there he could see the the entrance to the lair and hear the many footsteps along with loud echoing voices that argued back and forth. Splinter rolled his eyes as he quickly recognized the two quarreling voices of his sons Leonardo and Raphael. As he waited for them to make their way in, he couldn't help but notice the other voices and extra amount of footfalls.

As Splinter peered out over the lair, the first thing he saw caused his eyes to widen and he quickly hurried across. Donatello entered the lair first followed by Leatherhead carrying what appeared to be a very hurt Michelangelo. Eventually followed by a very agitated flying Pigeon Pete, a floating Dr. Rockwell, Slash and the two arguing turtles.

"This is all your fault Leo!" Raph was screaming at his blue brother. "If Mikey doesn't pull through I'll make you wish you did run off with Karai!"

"Enough Raph!" Leo yelled back. "I did what I did to try and help her." Leo defended himself. "How was I suppose to know..."

"Brothers, Please" Slash interrupted as he tried to calm them down. "Right now let's just..."

But Raph would not let up. "I hope your happy Leo," He looked at Leo accusingly. "Now we know where you really stand!" Raph looked hurt. "Whatever happened to turtles first?"

"You don't think that I..." But Leo could go no further with his thought as Master Splinter quickly intervened.

"Enough!" He shouted at his two bickering sons. "What has happened?"

Slash turned to address the wise rat. "Master Splinter," He bowed. "Michelangelo was injured during a fight with the foot clan, currently Leatherhead and Dr. Rockwell are aiding Donatello in tending to him ."

"He was injured trying to save our Fearless Leader here because HE prefered to run after Karai instead of looking out for his family!" Leo was about to retort but Master Splinter intervened.

"Raphael" Master Splinter spoke sternly to him. "That will do." He walked over to the door of the lab and was about to walk in when he turned back to his sons. "I will check on your brother and then I will speak with you Leonardo regarding this matter."

"Hai, Sensiei." Leo responded.

Leo and Raph continued to glare each other down while Slash tried to calm down Pete.

"So much blood," He moaned. "Poor Michelangelo, I can't believe what happened." Slash pulled out a piece of sourdough bread and patted Pete back.

"He'll be fine Pete." He soothed. "Just relax and sit down."

While Pete ate his bread and tried to calm down. Leo began to pace in front of the lab door. He kept thinking about the last two hours. He couldn't understand how he could've been caught off guard like that, and Raph constantly reminding him of his blunder was not helping.

A few minutes later Splinter walked out with Leatherhead in tow.

"Michelangelo will be fine." Leatherhead told everyone. "He lost a lot of blood but the wound is not infected and he just needs to rest now." He walked over to where Slash and Pete were sitting."Dr Rockwell is helping Donatello with the wound." Slash nodded at this piece of news.

Splinter turned to Leo. "Come to the dojo." He told him. Leo followed his Sensei, keeping his head down. As he walked away from the group he couldn't help but notice the angry look he got from Raphael and the uncertain looks from the others.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2, The tale

Leo knelt in front of Splinter on the tatami mat awaiting for his Sensei to address him.

Finally Splinter looked down at his son. "Tell me what happened."

*****************************Two hours earlier****************************

The turtles were running from rooftop to rooftop enjoying their time above ground away from the confinement of the sewers. While Leo kept vigilant, searching for any activity of the foot, more specifically Karai, his brothers had engaged in a game of Ninja Tag.

"Tag Raph," Mikey yelled. "You're it." Raph growled "Why you little..."

"Guys! " Leo yelled as quietly as possible. "We're on patrol looking for bad guys, we're suppose to keep quiet." He stressed the quiet part.

Raph starting chasing Mikey, "Ahhh, lighten up Leo," Raph said as he swatted at Donnie hitting him on the head. "Tag D.."

"Hey!" Donnie laughed.

"Yeah," Mikey said as Donnie started chasing him. "We can have fun and still be alert."

Leo sighed and rolled his eyes. He was just about to say something when the sound of air rushing toward them could be heard above the boy's game. The next thing they knew, at least a dozen foot bots were surrounding them from all sides, and standing above them perched on a billboard was Karai.

"You should really listened to your brothers Leo," She said with a smirk. "You really need to learn how to have fun." She eyed him curiously, "after all, that goody three toes thing gets very boring after a while, wouldn't you agree Michelangelo?"

"Oh yeah, totally." Mikey agreed. He was about to continue to harass his brother till Leo gave him an annoyed glare.

Leo turned back to Karai. "Karai, please listen to me." He implored her. "Your being controlled by Shredder!"

"You can talk till your blue in the face Leo," Karai laughed at him, "But it doesn't matter, I enjoy being with the Shredder, so much more fun this way." She jumped down in front of him. "You could have much more fun with him too Leo." She gave him a seductive glare. "If you join us."

Leo backed up slightly at hearing this. Was she really just trying to recruit him and his brothers or just trying to throw him off? How could she even think any of them would want to join Shredder let alone be a part of the foot clan. She continued to walk toward him.

"Think about it Leo, you and I, in the foot clan...together." She leaned in closer to him. "Shredder would make sure you get every thing that's coming to you."

Leo's brothers stood there watching as Karai attempted to sway Leo.

"You are not seriously considering what she's saying?" Raph yelled at him.

"Of course not." Leo yelled back. He turned back to Karai and stood his ground. "My brothers and I would never be a part of the Shredder's team Karai," He told her, "And you shouldn't either." He went to reach for her hands. "You can come home with us, be with us, your family, Splinter, your father." His eyes were pleading with her.

They stared at each other for just a few seconds before before Karai smiled at him, suddenly her right hand formed into a fist and she punched Leo hard in the chest sending him flying backward, he fell into Raph who, along with Leo fell onto the top of the roof. As they struggled to get up, Karai jumped back onto the billboard.

"Foot!" She yelled. "Attack!"

Before Leo or Raph could get on their feet, the foot drew their swords and quickly descended upon them. Leo and Raph pushed two of them away as they tried to jump on them and drew their weapons while Donnie and Mikey began to fend off the few bots that came after them. The sounds of blades on blades could be heard for miles throughout the city, but no one interrupted the battle. Eventually the turtles got the upper hand and after downing his fifth foot bot, Leo took off after Karai.

Karai jumped off the billboard and jumped to the next roof where she turned and unsheathed her tanto blade. She ran toward Leo and swung at his head. Leo blocked and pushed her back.

"I don't want to fight you Karai." He pleaded with her. Karai twirled around and tried to hit Leo's side, he swung and twirled as he pushed her blade from him. He then spun his leg around and kicked her side shoving her further away from him. She turned to look at him and smirking at him, ran to the next roof. "Come on Leo," She dared him. "It's time to play" She threw a throwing star at him which he veered to the left to avoid and once again began to chase her.

Leo had not noticed that more foot bots had not only surrounded his brothers but also started to chase him as well. But Mikey had noticed and after taking down three more foot bots, started following Leo in case he needed aid while Donnie and Raph held back to try and defeat the remaining foot bots. Just as they were about to finish the last few, Donnie called out to Raph.

"Raph!" Donnie pointed to the opposite roof. "Behind us." Raph turned to see Rahzar, fishface, and Tiger Claw along with several more foot bots joining in the fray. Both turtles were already exhausted but they stood their ground. The three mutants began attacking them mercilessly along with the rest of the foot bots.

"Looks like we'll be having turtle soup for dinner." Xever crowed as he jumped toward Raph.

"Not tonight or any other." Raph told him as he blocked a scissor kick from Xever and dodge a swing of a katana from Rhazar.

"Hello again cub." Tiger claw droned as he moved toward Donnie swinging his sword back and forth in a menacing way.

Just as their enemies were getting the upper hand, Raph heard the familiar sound of a loud roar coming toward them.

"It's slash and his team!" Raph yelled to Donnie.

Leatherhead jumped over to where Donnie and Tiger Claw were fighting. Tiger Claw had Donnie on his back and was just about to slice him with a killing blow to the neck when Leatherhead grabbed him from behind and threw him over to the opposite side of the roof. Slash attacked Xever while Pigeon Pete flew around Rhazar to distract him. Dr. Rockwell, using his telepathy manipulated the bots into fighting each other and eventually doing their own selves in.

Quickly things began to turn around and with the help of the Might Mutanimals, they were able to defeat the other three mutants and the rest of the foot bots.

"Where are Leonardo and Michelangelo?" Slash asked, when everything was over.

Several roof tops away Leo and Karai were still doing battle, Leo was so intent on trying to get Karai to listen to him he failed to notice the foot bots coming upon him.

"Leo!" A yell was heard over the battle. Leo turned to see a foot bot about to bring a katana down upon his head when he felt a hard shove to his side. He saw Mikey block the blade with his nun-chuck and push the bot away from his brother. Mikey turned to see if Leo was okay. Leo gave him a thumbs up.

"No worries bro." Mikey told him. "I've got your back." Leo nodded and then as he was getting back on his feet to go after Karai, the bot Mikey had pushed away suddenly jumped up and swung the katana he was carrying toward Mikey's head.

Mikey turned just in time to see the blade coming at him. He step to the side but he was not fast enough as the blade did miss his neck but sliced a long gash from his left shoulder down along his chest. Leo heard Mikey scream and watched as his little brother fell onto the rooftop. Leo heard Karai charging toward him with her blade still drawn. "One down and one to go!" she sneered. As she was just about to bring her blade down upon him, he bent down and rolled to the side avoiding her swing, as he stood up he quickly shoved her away and ran toward Mikey.

Leo had run over to where Mikey now laid on the roof, his eyes were closed tight and sweat beaded on his forehead. He was moaning in pain and gasping for breath. As he was kneeling over Mikey he looked around for his other two brothers. He saw them coming toward them with Slash and his team.

"Thank goodness." Leo said to himself as he got once again got up to defend himself against the kunoichi. "It's over Karai." He told her as they blocked, parried and countered against each other. "There is no way you or the Shredder is going to win."

Karai looked up and watched as the others came toward them. "Too bad Leo," She smiled at him, "We could have so much fun together." With that she threw a smoke bomb at him and in an instant she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3, Healing wounds

As Leo finished his tale, he watched as Splinter clenched his fist around his walking stick. He could tell his father was not happy as he turned his back to Leo.

"So because you left your brothers to run after Karai," He cringed at the name Shredder gave his daughter. "Michelangelo ends up getting injured because you failed to notice the other foot ninja."

Leo looked down at the floor, bowing his head lower so his father could not see his eyes. "I just wanted to try and reach her Sensei." He told him. "Get her out of the Shredder's control."

"But by doing this you ignored what was happening behind you and almost let your brothers get killed!" It wasn't often Splinter got angry to the point of shouting but his voice was now making Leo flinch. "Your first duty is to your brothers and this clan." He said as he struck the floor with his walking stick. "You are not to put your brothers in jeopardy regardless of what you are trying to accomplish!"

"But Sensei," Leo implored. "She's your Dau..."

"I KNOW WHO SHE IS!" Splinter turned quickly toward him and was now yelling at him. "AND I DO NOT NEED TO BE CONSTANTLY REMINDED OF THIS BY AN IMPUDENT CHILD!"

Leo lowered his head so that it was now touching the mat he knelt on. The words his father just used hit him harder then any other hit he had suffered this night. "Sensei, I..."Leo began, but Splinter would not let him continue.

"Tell me Leonardo," He forced his voice to calm, "are you trying to get Miwa back for me or for yourself?"

Leo's eyes widen at the accusation. It was true he did like Karai, he even admitted it to Splinter and the rest of his family not too long after meeting her for the first time. But any hope of them being more then just friends had gone out the window for him when it became apparent who she really was.

"Go Leonardo," Splinter pointed toward the door to the dojo. "Go to your room and meditate on the events of the evening." He turned himself away from his son. "And be thankful your brother was not hurt any worse then he was." With that, Splinter walked away from Leo and toward the shelves where he kept a picture of him as a human along with his wife and baby daughter.

Leo slowly rose from the tatami mat, he walked out of the dojo making sure not to look at his Sensei. He didn't want to chance him seeing Leo blinking his eyes rapidly to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. As soon as he stepped out of the room, he looked across the lair toward the Lab. He saw Raph and Slash standing in front of the lab door almost as if they were guarding it. Leatherhead and Pigeon Pete were sitting on the couch. Pete was looking calmer but still rather agitated. Leo let out a deep breath and after composing himself, walked across the lair to the lab.

As he got closer, Raph looked up and then stepped in front of the door. "And just where do you think you're going?" He said in a very demanding tone.

Leo fought to keep his voice under control. "I just want to check on Mikey." He told him.

Raph refused to move. "Donnie and Rockwell are still taking care of him." He crossed his arms and continued to stand in Leo's way. "Besides, I don't think MIkey wants to see you." Raph was trying to goad Leo into another argument but Leo was not going to take the bait.

"I think I'll wait to speak with Donnie regarding weather or not Mikey wants to see me." Leo kept his voice steady as he stood in front of Raph, he was determined not to move either.

Raph was about to retort when the door opened and Donatello finally stepped out, followed by Dr. Rockwell. All eyes turned to them anxiously.

"Michelangelo is going to be okay." Dr. Rockwell stated. "He lost a lot of blood and the wound was pretty deep but after a few weeks of bed rest, he should be back to normal."

The group let out a collective sigh. At this point Leo stepped forward. "May I see him please?" He asked. Donnie was about to respond when Raph stepped forward.

"You heard Rockwell," He said, "Mikey needs a lot of rest." He leaned closer to Leo so that their beaks were almost touching. "Besides, I think you would be the last person he'd want to see."

Before Leo could speak, Donnie stepped in between the two and stopped him. "I think maybe you should wait till Mikey wakes up Leo." He told him gently. "Give him till the morning and see how he is then."

Leo looked from one brother to the other. He then noticed that Slash had motioned for the rest of his team to to leave. He went over to them and gave a respectable bow. "Thank you Slash for all your help."

Slash bowed back. "Any time Leonardo." He told him. "Goodbye brothers, let us know how Michelangelo is doing."

Leo watched them leave then he turned to go toward his room when he heard Raph mocking him. "Of course we wouldn't have needed their help if someone hadn't taken off on his team." Leo turned back to face him.

"Okay Raph," Leo said walking over to where he and Donnie still stood. "You've got your point across, now drop it."

"Oh sure Leo," Raph puffed out his chest. "I'll drop it, just as soon as you remember whose team your suppose to be on." Raph was pushing Leo's buttons but Leo would have none of it."I'm surprise you didn't take off with Karai after that offer she gave you." He pressed further.

Leo clenched his fist, he was tired, angry, and hurt. Tired of all the fighting; angry at Karai for what she did to Mikey; the Shredder for still having a hold on Karai and himself for letting his guard down; and now he was hurt; hurt that Karai was still under Shredder's control due to that stupid brain worm and hurt over what his Sensei said to him. The words felt like a slap in the face and they still stung. Leo took a deep breath and turned back toward their bedrooms, he swallowed hard and continued to push back the tears that were on the verge of falling. He would not cry, he would not give anyone the satisfaction of seeing him so weak. Tomorrow things would be different after he saw Mikey and apologized for what happened. For now he just wanted to go to his room and meditate and hopefully get some sleep.

Raph watched Leo walking away, he started to say something else to him but a gentle hand laying on his shoulder stopped him. "Let it go." Donnie whispered. Raph's eyes narrowed and he went to the couch and sat down, he flicked on the TV and started channel surfing. Donnie watched Leo disappear into his bedroom. He wished he had said something to him. Told him he didn't blame him for what happened, let him know it wasn't his fault. But Donnie couldn't do that, deep down he, like Raph, did blame Leo for what happened, and right now he felt it was best for everyone to just take a break from one another and rest.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4 Memories

Leo walked into his room and began lighting candles. He got into his meditative pose, kneeling on his tatami mat and closed his eyes. He began to breath deeply and tried to calm himself. He tried to empty his mind and focus on letting everything go. Unfortunately, that was easier said then done. After several minutes of attempting to meditate Leo started getting frustrated. He couldn't stop thinking about the battle, about what Raph and Splinter had said to him. About the looks everyone had given him. About Mikey being injured.

Every time he closed his eyes, all the memories came flooding back at him. He adjusted his position to try and find one that would allow him to concentrate but so far it was useless. He huffed and sighed and clenched his fist. He crossed his legs and then put them underneath him. Nothing seemed to work. Finally, after nearly and hour, Leo stood up and went over to his desk. He opened the middle drawer and moved some papers to the side. There, underneath those papers was a tanto blade. He sat on his bed and stared down it, remembering the time he first got the blade.

"Oh Karai," He moaned. "If only I could find a way to help you."

He remembered the day he and Karai had first met. He remembered how he got the tanto blade, on the rooftop of the Biarly building, where she had 'rescued' him from Snakeweed. He ran his hand along the hilt as he thought about that battle and all the other encounters they had since. He had know there was good in her and he was right. He took a shuddering breath as he remembered the many fights he and Raph had because of her.

The memory he kept coming back to was the one where they finally had managed to rescue her from Shredder and got her back to the lair. He loved seeing her walk over to Splinter and wrap her arms around her father. He loved seeing his father's look as she leaned into him and how he finally got to hold his child for the first time in almost sixteen years. Yes, that was his favorite memory, and the last real happy memory he had of Karai that made everything feel like his family had been complete. If only she had not run off that night to confront Shredder. If only she allowed him to go with her. Or maybe if he had just followed her. So many times he had gone over that night in his head. The what if's were countless sometimes. Leo took a deep breath as he remembered that fateful night all those months ago. Finally, through sheer exhaustion, Leo laid on his bed with the blade in his hands and let the tears fall.

He cried for a short time, letting the ache in his heart be washed away with the tears. Eventually he rolled unto his side and looked at his clock. It was getting close to one in the morning. He needed to try and sleep. Soon another day would start and he would find a way to make amends. He placed the blade under his pillow and tried to close his eyes and sleep but the memories continued to haunt him. He rolled from one side to another trying once again to find a comfortable position but to no avail. This went on for over an hour before he finally sat up and decided to go for a run topside. The clock now showed ten minutes to three. Maybe he would not get sleep but some fresh air may at least help him figure out what to do so he could face his family with a little more confidence.

He stepped out of his room and was just about to walk to the entrance of the lair when he decided he would first stop by the lab. As he walked in, he saw Donnie with his head in his arms turned so that Leo could only see the back of his head. He was asleep by his laptop and his soft snores made a light whistling sound due to the gab in his teeth. Leo smiled and took a blanket from a shelf and placed it over Donnie's shoulders gently enough so as not to wake him.

Then Leo looked over to the cot where Mikey laid. Leo felt his heart skip a beat as he peered over to look at his brother.

"Oh Mikey," Leo said quietly to himself. "I'm so sorry."

Mikey looked so pale and the bandages that wrapped around his shoulder and chest had a slight tint of blood. But Leo did notice that Mikey was sleeping and it seemed to be a restful sleep.

"Sleep well Mikey," Leo said softly. "I'll see you when you wake up."

He tucked the blankets carefully around Mikey's shoulders and then crept out of the lab. He took one look around and then silently walked out of the lair.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5 Abducted

He jumped from rooftop to rooftop, exhausting himself with each push and landing. He pulled out his katanas and swung them like he was fighting an imaginary foe. He kicked and flipped, ran and punched, pushed and sliced. Finally, he sat on a rooftop several miles from where he had begun. The fresh air had done him good and now he was ready to return home. It had to be close to five by now and it was usually about this time he would get up and have tea with Master Splinter.

He felt he was ready to face him and apologize for letting the team down and getting Mikey injured. Afterward, when his brothers were to join them for training, he would apologize to them for being a crummy leader and putting Karai before the team. Lastly, he would talk to Michelangelo and let him know how bad he felt for not protecting him like a big brother should and not paying attention to the dangers around them. Leo sighed, yes, he told himself, he was ready to do what had to be done.

He got up with the intent of returning to the lair but as he started to walk a strange yet familiar sound behind him caused him to turn around.

There, in front of him was a Kraang portal opening where he had been standing just seconds before.

"It's not possible." Leo told himself. "We sent the Kraang back to dimension X.

As Leo stood and watch the portal open wider, a dozen black-clad ninja jumped out of the portal and surrounded the young turtle. Leo noticed that these ninja were nothing like Shredder's foot bots. Although they were dressed in traditional black ninja outfit, the symbol on their arms were that of a serpent, a snake to be more exact. Nor did they have the full ninja mask but wore only a bandana mask much like his. But what really caught his eye was that only some of them seemed human. Others seemed to be of a variety of species. He saw a fox, a coyote, a few different type cats. A lizard and was one a giant bug?

Leo shook his head back and forth as if to wake himself from a nightmare. "Did I hit my head at some point?" He thought.

As Leo regarded the ninja, another creature, rather tall and very bulky stepped out of the portal. Leo's eyes widen at the sight of this rather unusual looking ninja. From what Leo could gather, he looked like a giant grizzly like bear with great fangs, long claw and muscules that could out do Dogpound prior to his double mutation. Over his ninja suit he wore a leather belt that held his swords and what looked like a whip. Leo watched as the great beast pulled out a sword and addressed Leonardo.

"I am Commander Buichi, loyal servant to Lord Hebi of the Serpent Empire." He pointed his sword at Leo. "My master requires you, Hamato Leonardo, to accompany me back to our world."

Leo startled at hearing this creature use his full name. "Who are these guys and how do they know me?" He wondered to himself.

Sensing that this was not a friendly invitation he quickly unsheathed his katanas. He was already exhausted from his long run but he felt they were not going to let him leave without a fight. He took a fighting stance and faced the large warrior. "Tell this master of yours I appreciate the invitation but I will have to decline." He told him in his most commanding voice.

The large bear like creature took a step back and yelled to his warriors. They quickly closed ranks on Leonardo and also unsheath their swords. "It is not a request Kame." Commander Buichi told him. "My master demands you return to our world weather you wish to or not." His face twisted into a sinister snarl. "And I do not disappoint my master."

Suddenly the ninja were upon Leo like Mikey on pizza. Leo quickly blocked the swords that came at him from all directions. His moves were flawless and smooth as always and he kicked and pushed the ninja away from him with ease. Too easy, he thought. Something doesn't feel right. He turned to look at the Commander. As he did so, he saw the large bear with something that looked like a blow gun. Buichi held the long tube to his lips and blew. Suddenly, Leo felt a pinch in his arm. He looked and saw a dart sticking out of him. The other ninja were just a distraction and Leo once again fell for it.

As he pulled it out, the ninja that surrounded Leo stepped back and Commander Buichi stepped forward. "I now see why my Lord requires you." He said approvingly. "You truly do have the heart of a warrior."

Leo faced the commander, his swords at the ready."I will not go anywhere with you." Leo told him, breathing heavy. His tongue began to feel dry and numb and his head began to swam. Although he felt unsteady on his feet and his katanas started to feel heavy, he forced himself to focus and keep his swords upright.

The bear came forward and very easily swiped a paw at Leo's swords. Leo watched as they fell out of his hands onto the top of the roof. Leo began to sway and try as he might, he could no longer stand, he fell to his knees. As he looked up at the bear darkness began to overcome him, the last thing he saw was the ground rushing up to meet him.

"Take him." He heard Commander Buichi tell his Ninja, Leo felt himself grabbed under the his arm pits as they did as ordered and picked him up. As the rest of the Ninja stepped through the portal, Commander Buichi reached down to pick up Leo's katanas. With a satisfied smile, he followed his soldiers back to their home.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6. Leo's gone

Splinter sat at the kitchen nursing a cup of cold chamomile tea. He had been up since four thirty after having a very restless night sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened and the words he had said to his student. He owed Leo an apology. He had been cruel to him after Leo had tried to help Karai. He knew, in the end, all Leo wanted to do was just reunite the two of them and make their family whole.

Splinter sighed as the words he had spoken to Leo came back to haunt him. He had called him an 'impudent child'. Of all the things Leo was, that certainly was not one of them. Strong-headed, determined, even occasionally willful, but never impudent. There were times he wished he could just turn back the clock and do whatever he could to change it, but at this time all he could do was just wait for his son to show up and hope he would forgive him after what he had said.

Splinter looked up at the kitchen clock. It was now ten after five. Leo had made it a habit of getting up at five to train where as Splinter would get up to have a cup of tea before starting to meditate and then joining his sons for training. But not too long after his sons and the mutanimals rid the world of the Kraang, Leo had begun to join in sharing tea time with his Sensei before the two of them would go off to do their thing. It was something Splinter enjoyed immensely. But Leo was now ten minutes late and Splinter wondered if he would show up at all. He wouldn't blame him if he decided not to.

Even though Leo had tried to hide the hurt and pained look from Splinter as he left the dojo last night, Splinter had seen it and it was that look that kept haunting him when he tried to sleep. It was that look that made Splinter realize he had been wrong and needed to talk with Leo. But now Leo was late and Splinter decided he should go to his room and, if he was awake, try to talk with him and, he hoped, accept his apology.

Splinter knocked on Leo's door and waited for his son to answer. When no answer came, he gently opened the door a crack and looked in. "Leonardo?" He looked around the room. "Are you awake my son?" He walked into the room. "I was hoping to speak with you." As Splinter looked around and realized his son was not to be found, a slight growing concern in the bottom of his stomach made it's way up his body.

Splinter had not seen Leo in the Dojo, and the door to the bathroom was open with the light off so he knew Leo had not been in there. He supposed Leo could be in one of his brother's rooms. Perhaps Michelangelo's since Splinter knew Leo was feeling guilty over what had happened. He checked there but the room was empty. He then went to Donatello's room but his, like Mikey's, was also empty of any turtle. Thinking about Donnie, Splinter decided Leo could be in the lab so he went to check there.

As he walked in, He saw Donatello hunched in his chair, sound asleep with his head in his arms and his laptop next to him. A blanket had been placed around his shoulders. He looked to where Mikey laid thinking maybe Leo had wanted to spend time with him before he awoke. But Leo was not there. "Curious," Splinter wondered as he stroked his beard, his mind filled with worry. Where could his son be. If he had gone out, he would have been back by now as Splinter knew Leo would have been back in time for training. The fear in Splinter's body was now coming at him in a wave of dread. Something was terribly wrong and Splinter knew he had to get his other sons up to go find him.

It was just after six in the morning when Splinter had finally gotten Raphael and Donatello out of their sleep. He left Mikey alone due to his injury but the others he sent out to look for their brother. "Something has happened to him," He told his sons. "I am sensing he is in serious trouble."

The two brothers ran along the rooftops, sticking hard to the shadows, (which wasn't the easiest thing to do since it was early morning), checking for any sign of the wayward turtle, but after searching for an hour, it was becoming clear that Leo was no where to be found. Both boys decided to call their friends to see if maybe he had gone to talk to one of them. Donnie called April and Raph called Casey. Neither had seen Leo since a few nights ago.

"I can't believe he would do this to us!" Raph almost shouted.

"Raph," Donnie glared at him. "Keep your voice down." He pointed to the crowd of people that were moving below them. They weren't use to being out during the day so it was imperative they keep as quiet as possible. Something Raph had a hard time doing, especially when he was angry.

"Sorry." He told Donnie in a harsh whisper. "I just can't believe Leo would just run off on us."

Donnie checked his T-phone for what felt like the hundreth time, he had been calling Leo periodically to see if he could get a fix on his cell signal but so far Leo's phone was either off or out of range. Of course, that was something he nor Raph wanted to consider. For now, as far as Donnie was concerned, Leo's phone was just off.

After another hour, Raph put his hand on Donnie's shoulder as he tried once again to call Leo.

"I think it's time we returned home." He told him quietly. "It doesn't look like we'll be finding him anytime soon."

Donnie hung his head and nodded sadly. "What are we going to do?" He asked. "What are we going to tell Splinter?" Donnie looked up at Raph with concern. "What are we going to tell Mikey?"

"We'll go back to the lair and tell Splinter that we'll be out again later tonight." Raph put his arm around his brother's shoulder and led him back to the man hole cover to their lair. "As for Mikey, we'll just have to tell him the truth." Raph hung his head. "Leo's gone."


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7 A new dimension.

The continuous rocking motion was making his head and stomach ache and if he could just get his tongue to work, he would tell whomever it was creating the motion to stop, but so far his tongue felt numb and his head felt to heavy to even move. As he slowly began to awake, memories of the previous night started to come back to him.

He and his brothers out on patrol; Karai and the foot attacking them; MIkey being hurt; Raph and then Master Splinter getting angry with him; his need to go out and...Leo's eyes snapped opened as he remembered the portal opening and several strange looking ninja surrounding him and a very large grizzly like bear drugging him. He remembered everything and now that he was awake, he could see he was in a bamboo cage and the rocking motion was caused by the cage being on a wagon which was being pulled by two large oxen.

As he surveyed his surroundings, fear quelled inside him. He was definitely no longer in New York. Before him stretched a large field of golden weeds swaying gently in the wind. In the far distance he could make out a small village. The homes looked like they were made from wood and hay. Small children could be heard running and yelling, playing and laughing. He could hear what sounded like cows and some of the homes they passed looked to be farms. As Leo continued to take in the sight, he was surprised to see more animals that looked like him. A variety of species that walked, talked and acted as human as the people back on his world.

As he began to wonder about the world he was in, Commander Buichi noticed the young turtle was awake. "About time you awoke kame." He tossed something inside the cage. "Eat." He commanded. Leo attempted to move, he at least was now able to pick up his head and slowly move his body into a sitting position. He rubbed his arms and legs to get the blood flowing so he could move around easier. He looked down at what the large bear tossed to him. It was redish purple and prickly. He looked at the ninja that surrounded the cage and saw some of them were also eating the strange food.

"It is Rambutan fruit" Buichi told him. "It is sweet and filling." When Leo did nothing more then stare at him, Buichi continued to speak. "It will be the only thing you get between now and the time we get to Lord Hebi's palace." He took one for himself, opened it and ate it in front of Leo. "I suggest you enjoy it."

Leo glared at the large bear. "I demand you let me out of here and let me go home!" He yelled. He had very little strength but what he did have he used to slam himself up against the cage as a sign of force.

Buichi laughed. "Keep that up and I'll use my blow gun on you again."

But Leo would not be deterred. He slammed himself against the cage again. "I said to let me out and let me return home!"

Now Buichi was no longer laughing. He stopped and halted the caravan. He walked up to Leo's cage and glared at the young turtle. "I am not suppose to harm you," He unhooked a whip from the belt that he was wearing and unraveled it. He snapped the whip to the side and snarled at the Leo. "But that does not mean I can not discipline you." The two stared at each other for several seconds before the Commander went on. "Continue to be difficult and I will show you how I discipline my lord's servents." He then snapped his fingers and the caravan began to move causing the cage to lurch so hard that it caused Leo to fall backward onto his shell.

Leo sighed dejectedly as he sat up. He rubbed his head and looked down at the fruit that had rolled into a corner and picked it up sadly. He missed his home and family. He thought of how they had pizza almost every single day ever since they went up to the surface for the first time. He wondered if they missed him or if they were just sitting around watching TV and eating their pizza.

"They're probably better off without me." He thought to himself as he played the fruit between his hands. The prickles did not bother him due to his thick skin but it did make opening the fruit difficult. Leo huffed, "Oh well, I wasn't all that hungry anyway." He let the fruit roll away from him and sat against the far corner of the cage. He let his eyes roam over the hills and valleys of this new land. It reminded him of pictures he had seen in his book on ancient wars of Japan. Come to think of it, Leo's eyes widen as a thought suddenly occurred to him, even the humans here look of Japanese descent.

As Leo continued to take in this new idea of his, he heard Commander Buichi yell to his ninjas. "Be on the alert, we are entering the forest of the badlands." Leo watched as every ninja seemed to tense. "Keep a lookout for thieves." Buichi told them. Leo now wondered why they did not just teleport straight to this Hebe's place.

As they made their way into the forest, Buichi addressed Leo. "We could not set the portal directly to Lord Hebe's land due to many enemies nearby who would try and take the door." He said as if reading Leo's mind. "Too many would use the portal for their own selfish gain."

"Oh and your Lord Hebi wouldn't?" Leo said sarcastically.

"My lord has only just acquired it, but he will use it to send his troops to where he needs them." He looked sternly at Leo. "One must do what one must to win in war."

"And where do I fit in?"

"My lord will make your duties known to you upon your arrival." The commander smirked at him. "Serve him well and you may live long enough to return to your home, several years from now." He said nothing more leaving Leo alone with his thoughts once again.

As they continued through the forest, Leo saw Buichi suddenly stop. He held up his hand and motioned for his ninja to be quiet. Leo and the other ninja watched Buichi intently. At first all seemed fine until Leo realized the forrest was way too quiet. Then he heard what Buichi heard.

A sudden loud noise, an almost type of war cry could be heard throughout the trees. Buichi suddenly yelled to some of his ninja to scatter while others were to surround and protect Lord Hebe's new servant. The ninja did as they were told and Leo could see the ones that had scatter take out their swords and ready themselves for a possible fight. The caravan moved on, all seemed tense and Leo had to admit, he was beyond scared.

Suddenly, in front of Leo's eyes he saw a white blurr as one ninja went down after being hit with what appeared to be a very long sword. As he watched and wondered another yell from behind the caravan cause Leo to turn and he saw another ninja was also hit with the sword and fell. Buichi began yelling out orders for the ninja to attack whatever was attacking them.

Leo's wagon was forgotten about as the ninja started running in all different directions, kaos ensued and all Leo could do was watch as one ninja after another was hit, sliced and beaten by some invisible white blur with a sword. But as Leo watched, he could've sworn he saw a large white rabbit running faster then he had ever seen anyone, other than his sensei, ever run before. Eventually, all the ninja were taken out except Buichi who was standing a few feet away from Leo's cage. His sword was drawn and he was growling.

"Show yourself cowards!" He yelled into the air. Nothing. The forest had become as silent as it had been before. Buichi snarled again. "I said show yourself!" Suddenly a flash of white ran by Leo and seconds later, Leo watched as Buichi fell, his head rolling away from his body; and standing over it was a tall white rabbit dressed in a blue kimono, black pants and sandals with his ears tied in a topknot at the top of his head.

Leo's eyes widen and his mouth dropped. "Now I know I must have hit my head." Leo said as he blinked his eyes several times. "I'm beginning to think I fell through the looking glass"


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8 Realization

Raph and Donnie walked into the lair looking dejected. There had been no sign of Leo anywhere and now they had to speak with their Sensei and Mikey about it. As they walked in, they noticed the door to the lab was open. They walked in to find Mikey awake and talking with Master Splinter.

Splinter turned as they walked in and looked at them hopefully. They both looked at Mikey before either of them spoke.

"Sensei...can we talk to you?" Raph asked with hesitation as he looked at Mikey.

"I already know what's going on Raph," Mikey told him, "I woke up just after you left and Sensei told me what was going on."

"Yes Raphael, it is okay to speak," Splinter stood up from the chair that was next to the cot Mikey laid on. "Tell me what you found."

I'm afraid we didn't find anything Sensei." He told him.

Donnie stepped forward, "There was no sign of Leo anywhere." Donnie looked down at his t-phone. "I've called him dozens of times and the phone doesn't even pick up." Donnie looked up nervously. "It's like it just dropped into nothingness.

"We'll go looking again tonight," Raph told them. "Right now with it being daylight it's much more difficult to really get out there and do a through search."

"And I'm going to go with you." Mikey said as he started to get out of bed.

"No your not." Splinter, Donnie and Raph all told him simultaneously.

Mikey looked down disappointed and climbed back into bed.

"Mikey," Raph said coming over to him and putting a hand on his shoulder. "You still need to rest a few more days before we can have you running around and getting into trouble."

"Yeah," Donnie told him. "Besides, I'm sure Leo will turn up soon anyway." Mikey looked up at him with a smile. "You really think so."

"Sure," Donnie smiled back at him. "He probably just wants a little time to himself."

"Makes sense." Raph agreed, trying to sound hopeful. With that he and Master Splinter walked out of the lab and into the kitchen. Donnie walked over to check on Mikey's wound. "Looks good." He said as he unwrapped the bandages. He got up to get supplies to clean and put fresh bandages on his pastron. As he did this, Mikey looked up at him curiously.

"Do you really think he'll be home soon D?"

Donnie gave him a half heart felt smile, "I'd...I'd like to think he will be." He said after several seconds of silence. Donnie then got up and went to his computer. He flicked it on and began typing away. At this point, Raph walked back in with a slice a pizza for Donnie and some soup for Mikey.

"Master Splinter says you should lay of solids for a few days Mike." Raph told him as Mikey gave him a disgusted look at the bowl on his lap.

"But dude." Mikey whined. "I'm starving!" Mikey looked from the soup to the pizza, "You know I need my pizza, come on Raph...hook a turtle up!" Raph shrugged and walked over to Don with his slice as Mikey huffed and fell back onto his pillow. "Whatcha doing Donnie?" Raph asked.

"I'm checking traffic cameras near our manhole cover to track Leo's movements." He told him. "I've started back at the time when we came home after the battle with the foot and since then I don't...Wait a minute!" Donnie scanned the computer excitedly. "I found him." He pointed to the screen. A shadow could just barely be seen moving around the alleyway. "He stepped out of the sewer at exactly 3:07 am." Donnie turned to his other brothers. "And from what I can see, he was alone."

"Can you track his movements from there?" Raph asked.

Donnie shook his head. "He went up to the roof and there are no cameras that would see him up there since they all point to the streets, and he would know to avoid the few that do point to the rooftops." Donnie rubbed a hand over his face. "Do you think it's possible that he ran into the foot?" It was a fear no one wanted to voice but Donnie couldn't think of any other reason Leo would not have returned home by now.

"It's certainly a possibility." Raph said.

"Well, why not go there and find out?" MIkey asked.

"We can't just rush in there," Raph told him. He brothers looked at him in surprise, for a moment there he sounded just like Leo. "What?" He said looking back at them. "For all we know it could be a trap."

"True." Donnie said. "Karai has done it before." His brother nodded as they remembered that night long ago. He turned to Raphael. "Well Raph," He said, "What do you think we should do?"

"Let's call Casey and April and have them ask around and check their resources." Raph told them. "Then we go out tonight and check out Shredder's lair." He said pounding one fist into an open palm. Donnie agreed and they made their calls.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Happy New Year everyone. Hope everyone had a fun, safe, and wonderful holiday. But now it's time to get back to school and work. What fun. Anyway, I've had this story in mind for a long time, really looking forward to when the 'Nick' show introduces the beloved rabbit. Please let me know what you think, looking forward to reading some reviews. Take care and good health and fortune in the New Year.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9 A new journey

Leo and the rabbit stared at each other for what felt like hours, the rabbit took out both his swords and walked over to the cage, his face was as blank and calm, almost as eerie as the forest that surround them. The rabbit crossed his swords and then swung them across the bars. Instinctively, Leo had backed up to the back of the cage uncertain of what the rabbit had in store for him. He watched as the bamboo bars to the cage fell apart creating an escape route.

"Uhhhh, Thank you?" Leo said as he carefully stepped out of the cage. He kept his eyes on the rabbit as the warrior stared back at him intently. Eventually, the rabbit sheathed his swords and turned to the ninjas laying on the ground. He began checking them over and started taking things off their dead bodies.

"You're robbing the dead?" Leo said in horror.

The rabbit looked back at him. "No," he said in a rather scratchy voice. "Mearly looking for supplies." He continued searching the bodies. "Gather your things and come with me if you wish to survive and get back home. He told Leonardo sternly"

Leo looked at the fallen ninja before running over to Buichi. He grabbed his katanas and t-phone that were stuffed in a bag over the large bear's shoulder. Afterward, he started searching the body for the Kraang portal.

"You will not find what you are looking for." The white rabbit told him as if reading his mind. "Buichi would have sent it on ahead with a messenger on horseback to avoid any robbers, or prisoners, taking it." He looked at Leo with an amuse glare. "Now we must leave before Hebi realizes what has transpired here." The rabbit looked around the forest. "He has eyes everywhere."

He turned and very quickly started walking back the way the caravan had come. Leo stood and watched, he hesitated to go with him. When the rabbit realized he was still alone he turned to look at Leo curiously.

"I need that portal to return home." Leo told him.

"I have a way of getting you home." He told him. "But you must come with me and it must be now." He implored.

Leo started to follow him. "Are you going to tell me what's going on or am I suppose to guess."

"When we get far enough away I will explain everything to you." He said as he hurried away from the fallen caravan. Leo ran to catch up to him.

"Are you at least going to tell me your name?" He asked. "I would like to give my rescuer a proper thank you."

The rabbit said nothing as he continued to quickly lead Leo away from Leo's captors and out of the forest. It was several minutes before the rabbit even slowed down and it was several more minutes be he decided to stop and face Leo.

The rabbit bowed to Leo respectfully. "I am Miyamoto Usagi, servant to the Mighty Daimyo, Lord Mifune, and I have been enlisted to come to your aid and return you to your realm." Usagi straighten up and stared at Leo. "And you, Hamato Leonardo, must do exactly as I instruct if you wish to make it to where the Daimyo awaits for you." Leo raised an eye ridge at the rabbit's words. It was clear he was use to people following his orders.

Leo returned the bow. "It is an honor to meet you Miyamoto Usagi." He straightened up. "But will you please explain how you and all these other ninja know about me?"

"First of all Leonardo-san," Usagi turned and continued to walk. "I am **_not_** a **ninja** ," His voice was very stern as he spat out the word like it was poison. "I am a samurai, a ronin on a musha shugyo. I would not even be here if I had not been hired by my Lord to save you." It became clear to Leo his rescuer was not fond of ninja. "We have a long walk ahead of us and you questioning me every step of the way is not going to get us there faster." Usagi continued.

"How far away is your Lord?" Leo asked. He stopped abruptly when Usagi stopped short and turned to look at him.

"It will be several days before we come to His land." Usagi looked Leo over. "I suggest you pace yourself young one."

Leo sighed as they continued to walk. He could tell it was going to be a long journey to where ever the samurai rabbit was taking him. They walked for a long time before the rabbit continued.

"From what I have been told," He began, "An evil warlord from your realm enlisted Hebi and others evil Lords of our realm to capture you and your brothers to bring you here so he could be free from your continuous interference of his attempt to try and take control of your realm." Usagi adjusted a large bag on his belt and pulled out one of the rambutan fruit he had taken from the ninjas, along with a knife. He sliced into it and handed the fruit to Leo as he continued the story.

"My Lord has many ways of getting the knowledge necessary to ensure the safety of this realm. While retrieving certain information he came upon the meeting of this warlord from your land along with the ones from ours and found out about the attempt of your capture. But he could not find out the exact location of where they would be when they would attack you. But he did find out it was Hebi's men who had you and request that I stop Buichi from completing his mission." Usagai looked at Leo with sincerity in his features. "The Daimyo will return you to your realm once we meet up with him and I will do everything I can to ensure you get to his land." Usagi told him.

As Leo listen to Usagi it dawned on him that the evil warlord Usagi spoke of had to be The Shredder and somehow he had managed to come to this realm in an attempt to get rid of the turtles. He remembered the Kraang and Shredder had teamed up at one time and apparently the Kraang had given Shredder a portal device allowing him to visit other dimensions.

Concerned started to flow over Leo as he realized something. "The warlord you speak of is named Oruko Saki, also known as The Shredder, and he's been trying to destroy my brothers and I for the last few years." He told his new companion. He began walking quickly. "If he's enlisting help from other dimensions to try and get rid of us my brothers may still be endanger, we have to get to the Daimyo now!"


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10 Getting to know each other

Usagi looked at the young ninja and placed a soothing paw on his shoulder to calm him. "You have nothing to worry about." He assured the young turtle. "Your brothers are fine and are no longer in danger."

"How do you know this?" Leo demanded. He had calmed down slightly and started walking along side Usagi once again at a slower pace.

"There is much about my world you do not understand just yet but perhaps in time you may come to realize the Daimyo can do much not only in this world but also in others." He smiled at Leo. "He is making sure your brothers are safe as well as your Sensei."

Leo still felt slightly fearful for his family but since he was not able to help them at this time he decided to just let it go and deal with it as soon as he got home. He accepted Usagi's word and the two walked on in silence. Eventually Usagi decided conversation was necessary to keep the young turtle's mind off his troubling thoughts.

"So tell me about your family." He asked him.

Leo looked at the samurai in astonishment. "I thought you knew about my family?" He said.

"I only know of your family from what my Lord has told me." He admitted to him.

"Well," Leo began, "I have three brothers, I am the oldest and my next brother is Raphael, we call him Raph, he and I tend to argue a lot but for the most part, we can be the best of friends; then there's my brother Donatello, his nickname is Donnie, he's the genius of the family, makes all kinds of really cool gadgets and other inventions. Then there's my youngest brother Michelangelo, we call him Mikey." Leo looked sad when he thought of his little brother and the last time he saw him. "He can be a bit of a prankster but he knows how to cheer us up when we really need it the most." He said with a downcast smile

"Do you miss more your Michelangelo then the others?" Usagi asked him when he noticed Leo's look of sadness .

"Oh no." Leo quickly assured him. "It's just," Leo huffed in exasperation, "the last time I saw him he was injured and it was my fault." Leo told him about the last time he and his brothers had been outside and quickly went into the long history of The Shredder, Karai and what has happened to his family since that fateful day they went out of the sewer on the fifteenth mutation day.

Usagi listened in wonderment. Occasionally asking questions regarding this ooze Leo talked about and the various creatures it effected. Leo continued to talked happily about his family telling tales of he and his brothers and some of the trouble they got into when they were younger before they began going above ground. He had Usagi laughing hard when he told him about the first time they tried pizza and how it has become a favorite of theirs but more so for Mikey since the younger turtle always seemed to need it.

"This Karai you speak of," He looked at Leo cautiously. "You sound like you have feelings for her, does she return your affection?" He saw Leo look down sadly.

"I don't know." Leo moaned as lifted his head and stared ahead in the distance as he thought about her. "At one time I think she really did like me in a special way but once we realized that she was my master's actual daughter, I knew there could be nothing more between us then just sibling affection." Leo sighed sadly.

"You say this Shredder, the warlord who is responsible for bringing you here, has been trying to destroy you due to your Sensei." Usagi said, his voice sounding curious. "What history do they share that he would have such a personal vendetta against him?"

Leo explained the past his Sensei shared with Saki and Teng Shen and how it was Shredder who took Miwa, giving her the name Karai. As he spoke he noticed Usagi also began to have a sad far away look in his eyes. "You look like you know something about what Master Splinter has gone through." Leo looked at him with sincerity in his eyes. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"It is a long story," Usagi told him. "It would probably bore you."

Leo chuckled. "First of all, Usagi-san," He said. "We have plenty of time since you tell me we will not be reaching the village where your Lord Daimyo is for quite some time and also I'm getting a little tired of doing all the talking." He smiled at Usagi. "I would love to hear a little about you."

"Very well." Usagi sighed as he thought about his past. Before he began he pulled out a small jug from the large bag he had and handed it to Leo, it was water and the turtle gratefully accepted it making sure not too drink too much of the cool liquid.

"When I was a young boy, I had a very close friend name Kenichi. We did everything together. Eventually I met a beautiful young girl named Mariko. I fell in love with her almost from the beginning, unfortunately so did Kenichi. Something I did not realize. I courted Mariko and told her I wanted to marry her. But first I was to begin my training as a Samurai with my Master Katsuichi." Usagi paused and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard before continuing on.

"After my training I went back to my village to find that Mariko and Kenichi had married and were expecting a child." Leo noticed that tears were now falling down the rabbits soft fun along his cheeks. "I could not stay in the same village and watch as they raised a family and live the life I had hoped for with the woman I loved, so I left and return to Master Katsuichi to continue my training as a samurai.

"Your life sounds very much like my Masters'. " Leo told him. "Only my master married his love and had a baby daughter." Leo sighed as he thought about Karai. "It was Saki who accidentally killed Teng Shen in an attempt at trying to kill Splinter, or rather Hamato Yoshi as he was known then, in a jealous rage." Leo shook his head as he remembered when he and his brothers were sent back in time and actually witnessed the incident. "I am sorry about what happened to you and Mariko." Leo told him. "Is this why you travel the life of a ronin on the musha shugyo?

"No," He replied. "There is much more to my life then that." Usagi looked up at the sky. "But that would be a story for another day."

They walked for a few more miles before Usagi decided to it was getting late and they should set up camp. After finding a nice quiet spot by a pond, Usagi gathered firewood while Leo got himself a much needed drink. They set up a fire and Usagi prepared a simple meal of pork and cabbage gyoza. He then insisted Leo get some sleep while he stayed up to make ensure their safety. "After all you have been through, I'm sure you could use with a decent night sleep." He told him.

He watched as Leo settled himself on the ground in the bed roll he provided for them, he couldn't help but notice, for being so young, the turtle seemed very mature for his age. Usagi took in Leo's muscular body and dark smooth skin. The light of the fire caused shadows to dance on the curves of the his limbs and it took a small shake of his head to force him out of his fixed stare on the turtle to avert his eyes elsewhere. He couldn't help the small smile that played over his lips as he thought about some of the stories he had heard today. It reminded him much of his own life when he was a young rabbit.

Leo had to admit, he was exhausted, but as he laid down and tried to close his eyes, his mind kept going back to his family. He couldn't help but wonder if they were as safe as Usagi told him they were. Eventually, exhaustion over came him and he let sleep pull him into darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11 Acceptance

Clank. The sound of metal on metal sounded in the darkness of New York as Raphael and Karai continued to fight one another.

"Where is he Karai!" Raph yelled at her. "What have you done with Leo?"

"If we had your brother, Raphael, we would be more then happy to boast about it." She told him as she forced him back with a swing of her blade.

Behind them Raph could see Donnie fighting the foot bots and so far he was holding his own.

"How do we know you didn't just turtle-nap him and may be hiding him out somewhere trying to force him to join you like you wanted him to?" Raph questioned her as he continued to block her swings.

"I guess that's something you'll never know." She snarled as she kicked at him. "But I can assure you Raphael, your brother is not with us." They stopped fighting and stared at each other panting hard.

Suddenly Karai stood up and started laughing at him. "I guess this just goes to show your Leonardo really is a coward." She looked at him tauntingly. "Maybe he finally couldn't handle it anymore and decided to run away," She gave Raph an evil twisted smile. "Or maybe just decided to end it all."

The statement left Raph in shock, he stood with his mouth opened processing what Karia said, he refused to believe that was something Leo would ever do. He was so taken aback by the possible idea that he did not notice Karai had brought her tanto blade up and was about to bring it down on his head.

A loud yell from behind her had Raph suddenly brought out of his thoughts and he watched as Donnie sideswiped Karai with his bo. Karai quickly moved out of the way and stood on the edge of the roof. "I'll let Shredder know to keep an eye out for your missing brother." She smirked at them. "And trust me, if we find him first, we'll make sure to deal with him in a most appropriate way." She leaped off the roof leaving Don and Raph to stare at the now abandon spot in silence.

"She doesn't know where Leo is?" Donnie asked.

"She claims she doesn't know." Raph responded. He shook his head. "I don't know Donnie," He said as he began to walk back toward the lair. "Could Leo have taken off on us?" Donnie watched Raph walking away. He didn't know how to respond to that.

"No way.' Donnie said with feracity, he turned to face Raph and his look soften.

Raph was looking down at ground, his face crestfallen. He placed a gentle hand on Raph's shoulder. "Let's see what everyone else has to say when we get home." He told him.

Back at the lair, April, Casey and the mutanimals were waiting in silence for the others to return. Splinter was in the dojo meditating and Mikey was resting in his room.

They looked up when the other two turtles walked in. They stared at each other, each knowing what the other already found by the looks on their faces.

"We checked with our resources on the purple dragons." Casey told them.

"There is no info at all on anyone having knowledge of Leo or what could've happened to him." April said.

"Pigeon Pete and I checked all throughout the sewers and the known Kraang abandoned buildings," Slash told them. "Absolutely nothing."

"Dr Rockwell and I made it into Shredder's lair undetected." Leatherhead told them, "There was no sign of him in the dungeons."

Raph looked at Donnie. "Maybe Karai's right."

"How can you even say that?" Donnie asked him in disbelief. "Leo would not just run off or do anything to leave us."

Everyone looked up at Donnie's statement.

"You actually think Leo would run away?" April asked.

"No way," Casey joined in. "Leo's way to loyal."

"Still," Slash spoke now. "after what happened to Michelangelo, he could be just too ashamed to face everyone."

"Maybe he's just taking a break from everything." Pigeon Pete chimed in.

"Leonardo would not do that to his team." Leatherhead said.

"Could there be another enemy we have yet to meet?" Rockwell said

"Anything is possible." April looked thoughtful

As the six mutants and two humans continued back and forth over the possibility of what happened to Leo, Splinter, hearing the commotion came out of the dojo and listened intently to what was being said.

"Think about it guys." Donnie was almost shouting above the others. "He's been missing for over twenty four hours, he wouldn't just leave and not find a way to at least tell us he was okay."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did just decide to leave." Raph responded also trying to yell above the others. "I think he's just being selfish and doesn't care anymore." Raph gave Donnie and angry scowl. "In fact, maybe he did decide to join with Karai and she just didn't want to tell us."

Splinter continued to listen and was starting to get frustrated, it was time to put an end to all the bickering.

"Stop iiiiiit." Everyone looked up as Mikey came out from the hallway where the bedrooms were. No one had noticed him peeking around the corner also listening to the argument. "Stop it, stop it, stop it, stop iiiit!" Mikey had his hands up to his ears, wincing as he moved. "Leo would not just run out on us!" He yelled. "I heard him just before he left that morning, he told me he was going to come see me when I woke up and talk to me!" Tears were now running down his face staining his mask. "Something bad has happened to him and we need to find a way to help him!" Mikey sank down to his knees and started sobbing uncontrollably, his palms pushed up against his eyes.

Splinter quickly came running to his side and wrapped his arms around his youngest son. "I fear you are correct Michelangelo." He told him. "But...I also fear we maybe too late." Splinter's voice choked as he said those words. "I have been meditating trying to reach out to Leonardo through the spiritual plane," Tears now flowed down his cheeks as well. "But so far I have been unable to find him."

"Sensei?" Raph came toward Splinter and Mikey. "Are you saying...do you think Leo is..."He couldn't bring himself to say what was now on everyone's minds. They all stared at Splinter and Mikey who was now seated on the floor of the lair, they watched as Splinter gently rocked Mikey back and forth, shushing him quietly as he tried to comfort him. The silence of the lair broken only by Mikey's continued sobs.

The others looked at each other as their own tears began to flow, one by one, as they too joined in the mourning over the possible loss of a loved one.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12 The Kraang invasion

Usagi had allowed himself to lean against a small tree close to where Leonardo slept to take a few minutes of rest. He awoke to the sound of soft crying coming from nearby. He opened his eyes and saw Leo sitting up, his hands pressed to his eyes. As he took in the sight of the young turtle, he saw for the first time the small frightened teenager he had been told about.

"Leonardo-san?" Usagi placed a comforting hand on Leo's shoulder. "What troubles you?"

"I had a dream." Leo told him, as he took a deep shuddering breath. "I heard my family, my friends all calling for me." He turned to look at the rabbit and Usagi could see Leo's eyes were red and tired. "I saw my brother Mikey, he was hurt and crying, wondering why I left him." Leo wiped the tears from his face. "Oh Usagi-san," He sobbed. "I miss them so much."

Usagi scooted himself closer to Leo and wrapped his arms around the young turtle. He notice Leo seemed very cold so he brought him close to his furry body and laid the two of them down on his bedroll. Leo didn't question what Usagi was doing, he didn't mind being held in such a way, since he had seen Usagi for the first time he had been taken in by him and right now, he really wanted a friend.

He awoke to the warmth of the sun beating down on his emerald skin. The touch of the fur against his cheek made him think the last several hours was nothing more then just a nightmare and he was now being comforted by his beloved Sensei. It was only after he opened his eyes and saw the white fur against him that all the past memories came back to him.

He quickly jumped up and backed away from the sleeping rabbit causing Usagi to stir and blink himself awake. "Leonardo-san?" He sat up looking concerned. "Are you alright? " He reached over to try and calm the young turtle.

Leo's eyes were wide and filled with surprise. "Oh man Usagi-san, I am so sorry." He told Usagi. "I don't know what came over me last night." He said as he felt the heat rising in his cheeks.

"Nonsense." Usagi responded. " You were upset and have every right to be so." Leo began to relax. "You were taken forcefully from your home and your family." Usagi said as he smiled at him. "I do not mind if you need to use my shoulder to cry on." He began to take things out of his bag. "How about some breakfast." He offered.

Leo watched as Usagi began to prepare steamed rice, tsukemono pickles and nori. He also heated some tea. Leo looked up at him in surprise.

Usagi chuckled. "Just because I am a ronin does not mean I cannot enjoy some everyday comforts." It only took a few minutes to prepare as most of the food just needed to be heated. Leo was hungrier then he realized, as the food was being prepared he could feel his mouth start to salivate and his stomach grumbled loudly.

"You are hungry Leonardo-san?" Usagi smiled when he saw Leo blush again. "That is a good thing." He handed Leo a plate before preparing one for himself. As they ate. Usagi pointed to a mountain range in the distance. "Over those mountains there is a village, we will reach it tomorrow." He paused as he took another bite of his rice. "There I will treat you to a wonderful meal of miso soup, Sukiyaki, Tempura and maybe even some sushi if you like." His smile broadened as he thought back on the last time he was there. "I go there often to stock up on supplies, the villagers are very friendly and the entertainment in my friend's Izakaya is most enjoyable." He looked at Leo and smiled. "As well as appropriate for a variety of ages." He turned his head away from Leo for just a moment to force a small blush down before looking back at him with a small hint of amusement. "We will also purchase for you some clothes, while I do not mind looking at your body, some of the villagers may find it rather offensive."

Leo found himself blushing yet again. He was really enjoying the samurai's company, in more ways then one. He finished his meal and assisted Usagi in cleaning their campsite. As they began their journey again, Leo decided to play on a hunch.

"So tell me Usagi-san," He began. "How long have the Kraang been on your world?"

Usagi looked at Leo with amusement. "Please Leonardo-san, I would appreciate it if you called me just Usagi."

"Fine, Usagi then." Leo smiled at his friend. "And you may call me just Leo." Usagi regarded his new friend for a moment then smiled back at him. "Leo sounds like a name for a very small child." He hummed. "I would like to call you Leonardo if that is okay?" He asked him.

Leo looked at Usagi in amazement. "You remind me of my Sensei, he never calls me or my brothers by our nicknames." He gave a sad smiled at the thought of his family before turning to Uasgi and bowing. "I would be honored if you call me Leonardo." He told him. Usagi returned his bow.

"Now about your question."Usagi said. "Yes, it is true that the Kraang have been here, but that was several decades ago. Before they came to our world, we were much like your world. Humans ruled over the animals much like humans do in your world. After the Kraang invaded, they mutated many of the species here. Which is why we still have several species that are, what you may consider normal, and some that are, what you may call humanoid." He explained. "The Daimyo was one they experimented on. It enhanced his awareness, so to speak, and although he cannot leave his land, his mind and enhanced powers can reach vast areas as well as look into other dimensions."

"Why can he not leave his land?" Leo asked.

"Outside of the land he lives on, his power grows weak due to the Kraang device he uses to enhance his power. The device is buried deep in the earth and cannot be removed from the land and the further he moves away from it the weaker his power becomes.

Leo nodded as he thought about Dr. Rockwell and the mind enhancer he wore.

"It was after the Daimyo gained his powers that the citizens of this world were able to eradicated and rid our world of the Kraang." Usagi explained. "There are many others like the Daimyo but none with power as great as his."

"Did the other warlords always have those Kraang portals or did they received them after Oroku arrived here?"

"As far as I know, it was this Saki who gave it to them so that they may travel outside of our realm to capture you." Usagi tod him. "If they have traveled outside of our realm prior to that time, the Daimyo would have felt this and may have been able to stop them from traveling into your realm."

Leo listened intently as they continued to walk. His mind was reeling as he tried to process the information of what Usagi was telling him. "The Shredder will never stop hunting us down, I"m beginning to think there is absolutely no where we can go that he won't try to kill us." Leo sounded so exasperated that it was making Usagi ache for him.

"Take comfort while you are here." He said as he placed a paw on his shoulder again, "Enjoy all that you see around you, for when you do get home my friend, you can deal with those issues and start trying to find a way to rid yourself of this Shredder."

Leo nodded as he took in his surroundings. He had to admit, there was so much about this world that Leo was truly beginning to enjoy. It amazed him to see fields of golden weeds and green grass streatch for what seemed like miles. The forest in the distance was green and inviting and the blue sky with the warm sun dazzled above him. He had longed for freedom like this. He thought back to the time spent on April's farm. A time he really did not get to enjoy due to his injury and the possible death of Splinter. He cast a downward glance at the ground as he thought once again of his family and friends.

He suddenly remembered his T-phone and pulled it out. Usagi looked at him curiously as the phone turned on and he began bringing up pictures.

"What manner of magic is this?!" Usagi exclaimed, wide-eyed as he watched Leo.

Leo looked at him sheepishly. "It's a device my brother created. Well, it's a device that was created years ago that my brother was able to duplicate for us since we cannot just go up to the surface and purchase one." Leo sighed deeply. "It's a long story." He finally said.

Usagi laughed. "I do believe we have plenty of time for one Leonardo." He said, using Leo's words from the other day. Leo laughed back and began to talk about the history and evolutions of phones and pictures. As he did he showed Usagi the pictures of his family and friends on his phone. Usagi was in complete wonderment as he took in all the information.

"That is incredible." He breathed out excitedly. "To think your world has evolved so much to the point where you can put painted pictures on still paper and carry it on a small device!" His face was filled wth shock and disbelief as he held the phone. "It's truly amazing!"

Leo smiled at the rabbit's compliment. "I'm sure your world will catch up to ours eventually, Usagi." He told him. "Our world was once like this, then we discovered electricity and all kinds of wonderful things began to happen." Leo pulled up a song on his list. 'Love me like you do' by Ellie Goulding, one of his favorites.

Usagi's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head. "How can you put a person with several instruments inside such a small device."

Leo started laughing so hard he almost tripped over a small rock sticking out of the ground. As he calmed down, he told Usagi about recordings and the evolution of the record player and how electronics worked. "I have to admit," Leo told him. "I do not have the knowledge of these things like Donnie does but I do know how some things have come about." Leo turned off his phone as he noticed his battery was getting low.

"I am very intrigued by your world Leonardo." Usagi told him. "I think" He had a thoughtful look on his face," I would like to visit it someday."

"I would like that very much Usagi." Leo told him. They continued to walk in silence till Usagi once again pointed up ahead. "A few more miles and we will make camp." He turned to Leo and smiled. "There I will have a surprise for you." He picked up his pace and Leo quickly matched him eager for whatever laid ahead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For all of you who have reviewed, thank you. Unfortunately I am unable to view my reviews at this time, hopefully this is something temporary and I will be able to see them eventually. If not, please keep the reviews coming and hopefully you're enjoying the story.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13 Hot Springs and Strange things.

Usagi led them to an area that reminded Leo of a desert oasis. It was a barren like area with a small pond and some small bushes to the side and one very big rock a few feet away from the pond. Leo didn't see anything too special about it until he noticed the pond had steam rising from it.

"It is a hot spring." Usagi told him proudly. "After our long journey, I thought you could use with a warm bath, a decent meal and a good night sleep. Tomorrow we will arrive at the village and you can sleep in a warm bed and enjoy a hot meal made by one of the best cooks of this world."

It was still early and before Leo took advantage of the hot spring, he decided to get in some training. It had been a while since he had done any practicing and Leo felt the need to keep up with his katas since he was being sought after by ninjas and warlords. Usagi watched in fascination as Leo preformed one kata after another. His body flowing in a graceful dance that seemed to connect his katanas to his hands like they were one. Usagi found he could not take his eyes of the young turtle and before long he picked up his own swords and decided a good sparring lesson was in order and one Leo gladly accepted. The two sparred for nearly an hour before Leo stepped back, bowed respectfully to his opponent and declared it a tie.

Leo looked forward to a nice, long relaxing bath. He quickly stripped himself of his gear and mask and placed his things, along with his katanas, near the side where he slipped in. He ducked his head under water and allowed himself to enjoy the warmth flow over him for several minutes. He had not noticed that Usagi had watched him with intent stare and decided to also slip into the warm waters. When Leo came up for air he was surprised to find Usagi standing in front of him.

"You look tense, Leonardo." He said to him. He gently place his hands on his shoulders and turned him around so that his shell was to the rabbit. Usagi began to massage Leo's muscles with a firm yet gentle kneeding. At first Leo was taken aback by the sudden gester but as the rabbit's hand played over Leo's arms and shoulders he found himself leaning into Usagi's touch and he quickly found that he was enjoying every minute of it.

Shortly after Usagi finished, Leo turned around and smiled at Usagi, "Um...thank you." Leo said, in a rather shy voice. Usagi smiled at him and began to stroke his cheek with his thumb. He leaned his mouth closer to Leo's, his eyes roaming the young turtle's face and Usagi was happy to see that not only did Leo not back away but instead he moved his head closer to his and began to wrap his arms around him. Their lips had just barely brushed against each others when suddenly Leo stopped and pulled back.

Usagi looked at him in concern, "Is something wrong Leonardo?" He asked. "I thought you wanted..."

"We're being watched." Leo told him, his voice a harsh whisper. He brought his head closer to the side of Usagi's head as though he were hugging him. "There are about eight ninjas surrounding us."

Usagi brought his mouth closer to Leo's ear slit. "Do you know exactly where they are?" Usagi looked around as best he could without making it seem like he was looking for them.

"Six are behind bushes. Two behind, two to your right, another two to your left, and there are two more, from what I can tell, behind the rock." Leo told him. Usagi was impressed that Leo could detect them so easily and know exactly where they were but at the same time he was mentally kicking himself for allowing the ninjas to sneak up on them and he not only being prepared for it but also not being able to see it.

"On the count of three." Leo was saying. "One," Usagi braced his hands on Leo's hips. "Two," He tensed his muscles. "Three!" Usagi and Leo pushed off one another and jumped out of the hot spring.

They jumped up on to the ground and landed by their weapons, easily scooping them up and charged toward the ninjas that were to their sides. Usagi ran to the left and Leo to the right. Leo quickly downed his first two and realized, as he took them down, he would also need to make sure they did not get up. That thought made him hesitate to finish the deed but not for too long as the other two that were behind them started coming toward him while the two behind the rock came after Usagi.

Leo quickly turned to meet the other two ninja with his swords swinging. "Tell your Lord Hebi I will not serve him!" Leo told them.

"We do not serve that snake." One ninja hissed.

"We serve Lord Drako." Said the other. "And he demands you come with us and serve him as well!" They swung and parried with Leo and unlike the ninja that tried to bring him to Hebi, these ninja did not seem to think twice about doing bodily harm to him. It was at this time he also noticed that the emblem on their uniforms were that of some sort of black dragon, not a serpent like snake.

He fought with every thing he had, determined not to let them take him. He punched, kicked and blocked all the while trying to get the upper hand, but these ninjas were good. Better then Shredder's foot bots. Eventually, Leo noticed one ninja continually dipped his shoulder when he thrust his sword forward and Leo took that to his advantage. As the one ninja thrust Leo jumped up, avoiding the thrust and brought his sword down on the ninja's shoulder slicing it off. As the ninja screamed in agonizing pain, the other ninja was taken off guard allowing Leo to quickly disperse with him in a quick and less painful way.

Leo turned to the other ninja who was groaning in pain and holding the limb where his shoulder once was. "I'll let you live." He told the ninja as he panted hard. "So that you may run back to your lord and tell him I belong to no one and will not serve him or any other lord of this world!" The ninja looked up at him, sweat pouring off his skin and blood pooling around him. he nodded as Leo back away.

"Usagi?!" Leo called out looking behind him as he backed away from the ninja.

"Here Leonardo." Usagi came out from behind the rock looking disheveled. "Quickly, get your things together and let us make haste to the village. We are no longer safe here."

Leo did as told and followed Usagi quickly away from their campsite toward the village. Leo did not see the pair of eyes that stared after them from behind the rock.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14 Holding onto hope

"LEOOOO!" Raph's screamed out in the darkness of New York. "WHERE ARE YOUUU?!"

Raph's voice echoed through the night as he stood on top of the roof looking out over the city. In the distance he heard someone calling up to him to 'shut up', but he didn't care. He continued to scan his eyes over the city looking for some sign of his blue banded brother for what seemed like the hundredth time, but still, as always, there was nothing.

Raph fell to his knees as tears fell from his eyes staining his mask. "I'm so sorry Leo." He whispered. He pushed the palm of his hands into his green eyes as he shook from the sobbing that wracked throughout his body. "Please come home." He begged. "Please forgive me." He looked up to the sky and yelled out. "Wherever you are Leo! please!...I need you!...I..." He hung his head down whispering, "I love you."

He kept reminding himself that his sensei never did say he felt that Leonardo was actually dead. Only that he could no longer feel him. That gave him hope. Hope that his brother was still alive and hope that he could still come home. It had been going on three days now and there was still no sign of him. Where could he have gone. No one had any answers and no one could find anyone to give them.

As Raph sat on the roof top, sobbing uncontrollably, a gentle green hand placed itself on his shoulder. "Raph," Mikey gently knelt down beside him on one side while Donnie knelt down on the other. "It's getting cold and you've been out here for almost four hours bro." He put an arm around him. "It's time to go home."

"N..no." Raph shook his head. "He's out there and he needs us." He looked up at the sky to see all the stars twinkling above them. "We can't stop searching for him." His voice became a whisper. "We just can't."

"And we won't." Donnie told him. "No matter what, we and everyone else that's been looking for him will not stop." He stood up and aided Mikey in lifting Raph to his feet. "But you freezing yourself to death on the rooftop is not going to bring him back." They forced Raph to walk toward the fire escape.

"I was so cruel to him." Raph whimpered. "I said such horrible things." He stopped at the edge of the roof and looked from one brother to the other. "What if...if he did do something...to..." His voice trailed off.

"Don't say that." Mikey practically all but yelled at him. "Leo would never ever do something as dishonorable as that and you know that Raph!" Mikey was starting to feel the anger rise in him again. "So don't ever say that again!" He started to lower himself onto the fire escape but not before looking back up at Raph. "Leo is out there and he will come home!" With that he jumped down from one landing to another till he reached the street below.

Donnie and Raph stared at each other. "He will come home Raph," Donnie told him, "One way or another." He started following Mikey down the fire escape. "He will come home."

Raph nodded and began climbing numbly down after his brothers. He took one last look up at the starry sky and whispered a silent prayer to the heavens. "Please let Leo come back to us." He said, his green eyes still sparkling from the tears. He jumped down onto the street and disappeared into the sewer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry this chapter is so short, I just wanted to get back to Leo's bros. Still can't see the reviews so I hope everyone is enjoying the story.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15 At the Village

Leo followed Usagi into the night, running quickly till Usagi determined they were far enough away from the campsite and the ninja.

"The village where we will be staying in is still a few miles up ahead." Usagi told him as they continued to hurry through the underbrush.

Leo looked ahead of him, in the distance he could see light from the village Usagi talked about, but it was still quite a distance away. He knew he had to pace himself. "I was hoping to enjoy another dip in the hot spring in the morning when we woke up." He told Usagi, trying to lighten the mood.

"There will be more hot springs along the way." Usagi told him, Leo noted he sounded upset so he kept himself quiet till they reached their destination.

Two hours later, they finally reached the village. Just outside the square, Usagi told Leo to wait while he acquired some form of clothing for him. Several minutes later Usagi returned with a blue silk Kimono with white stripes woven throughout. He handed it to Leo who looked at it gratefully.

"It's beautiful." He told him, "But how will I pay you for this?"

"The Daimyo will reimburse me for whatever I spend." He said with finality as he handed him the kimono. "Put this on and follow me."

Leo did as told and followed Usagi through the town. Stores were lined up on either side, they were small yet accommodating for business. At the middle of the town was a rather large tavern and next to it was a type of old wooden hotel. Usagi led him into the tavern where he was greeted by a variety of different creatures.

Usagi walked up to the bar where he where a large looking lion was tending a bar. "Usagi!" He called out. "It's been too long." He came out from behind he bar and gave Usagi a big hug.

"Raion." Usagi said as he gave the lion a warm hug back. "So good to see you."

"Your usual table Usagi?" Raion asked him.

Usagi looked from the lion to Leonardo. "Not this time Raion." He told him. "I'd like a table further away from the crowds."

Raion looked from Usagi to the young turtle with him. He smiled widely at Usagi and gave him a knowing wink. "Oh I see." He told him as he eyed Leo curiously. "Since when have you taken to cold-blooded creatures?" He asked him as he led the way to a table in the corner. "And a young one at that." Leo looked at the Raion in shock as the lion looked at the pair curiously. "You surprise me Usagi."

"Not as much as he surprises me." A beautiful tall brown fox dressed in a long flowing purple tunic came up to Usagi as they were walking to the table. She wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled his cheek. "I have missed you very much Usagi." She said with a seductive voice, she looked to Leonardo, her eyes roamed up and down his body. "Does this kame keep you warm at night like I do?"

Leo was beginning to feel very awkward and wanted very much to leave. But he was not one to be rude so instead, he continued to follow the large lion toward a table in a darkened corner all the while keeping an eye on Usagi.

"Kitsune." Usagi greeted her. "Do not be jealous of my companion." He said, waving a hand in Leo's direction, Leo sat down at the table and watched as Usagi continued to flirt with the beautiful fox. "I am mearly bringing the young turtle to Lord Mifune."

"Then you wouldn't mind sharing my bed for the night?" She said as she took his hand and led him back to the bar, away from the table Leo was now occupying.

Leo watched in both shock and disbelief as Usagi followed the slender fox back to the bar where they began to share in drink and laughter. He saw Usagi say something to the lion before he, along with Kitsune, walked out of the tavern leaving Leo completely alone.

Leo sat at the table, his eyes wide and jaw opened in utter disbelief, feeling once again alone and vulnerable. He couldn't beleive what just happened. Usagi had left with his lady friend leaving Leo completely alone? He just couldn't believe it. A few minutes after Usagi stepped out, Raion came to his table with a tray carrying a plate of dumplings and a mug.

"Pork and cabbage gyoza and water." He said as he placed the items on the table in front of Leo. He also placed a small iron key next to the plate. "Will there be anything else kame?" He asked. Leo shook his head as he stared at the items on the table. He picked up the key.

"What is this for?"

"Your room at the hotel next to us. Up the stairs, first door on the right." He told him as he began to walk away. "Usagi will meet you there."

Leo stared at the key and food. He suddenly felt not hungry and very disappointed. He picked up the plate, mug and key. He slowly stood, as if in a trance and placed the key in a pocket of his kimono, the food and drink he walked up to the bar with and placed it in front of Raion. The lion looked up at in puzzlement.

"I'm not hungry." He told the lion.

"That food has already been paid for." He told him. "Why don't you take it with you in case you change your mind, return the plate tomorrow when you come for breakfast."

Raion turned away from him. Leo looked at the food and shrugged. Why not. He picked up his food and walked out the tavern. He searched the street, there was no sign of Usagi or anyone for that matter. He walked next door to the hotel, up the stairs and turned to the first door on the right, using the key, he entered the room.

The room was small with two twin beds on opposite sides of the room. By the door on the wall was a small lit oil lamp. There was a table next to the door and a dresser with a mirror and a white wash basin with a carafe full of fresh water in it at the far end of the room by an open window. Leo sighed and placed the food on the table. He removed his ninja gear but kept the kimono on. He sat on a bed and placed himself in the lotus position and attempted to meditate.

It was harder then the last time. Leo could not stop thinking about home. He got up and walked over to the window and looked up at the night sky. The stars twinkled in the far distance and he wondered if those stars could be seen from New York as well. He wondered if his brothers were on patrol and able to see the same ones he could. He made a silent wish to let his brothers know that he was still alive and was trying to get home to them. Right now the thought of his family was the only thing that kept him going at this time and he was more determined then ever to get to where he had to go to make it home.

He walked over to the oil lamp by the door and turned it off. He then sat back on the bed and tried to meditate a while longer. But after trying for close to half an hour, he gave up and laid down. His mind was too much on his family and home to focus or even relax to get some sleep. So he laid there in the darkness of the room listening to the night sounds around him. A single tear making it's way down the side of his face.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 16 Betrayed

He didn't remember falling asleep, but the opening of the door brought him to full alert and he quickly sat up and blinked as Usagi silently and cautiously walked in. The two stared at each other for what felt like an eternity before Leo spoke.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" He said very hotly.

"It was nice." Usagi replied just as hotly. He looked down at the table where the dumplings still sat untouched.

"I paid for you to eat that food." He said, sounding upset that Leo had let the food go to waste. He picked up a dumpling and plopped it in his mouth. He made a face and picked up his bag and pulled out a smaller sheepskin bag which he then proceeded to place the dumplings in. "We can heat these up and have them for later." He told him. "How about some breakfast?"

He walked over to the dresser and poured the now cold water from the carafe into the wash basin and proceed to splash his face with water. Leo watched as he reached into a top drawer and pull out a towel. After drying his face he walked back to the door. He turned to look at Leo who had yet to move from the bed.

"Shall I wait for you in the tavern?" He questioned.

"No!" Leo said a little more angrily and louder then he had expected to. But he couldn't help it. He was angry and although he wanted answers, what he really wanted was to just go home. "

Usagi stared at Leo, he lifted one eyebrow in curiosity. Leo stood up from the bed and began to put his gear back on.

"I want you to take me to your Lord Mifune!" He said, yelling a little louder this time. "and I want the Daimyo to send me home now!" It was not a request, Usagi noted, now it was just a demand.

"Very well," Usagi picked up the key along with the plate the food had been in and turned toward the door, he looked back at Leo. "Meet me by the tavern." He said coldly. Leo watched as he walked out the room.

A few minutes later, Leo stood in front of the door to the tavern, he did not feel like going in. He had had enough of the town and the strange stares he was receiving from the various occupants. Leo couldn't understand it, he thought Usagi had said the people here were friendly and welcoming but so far he felt like an outcast and very unwanted.

After several more minutes, Usagi walked out and with a nod to Leo, began to walk toward the west and away from the town. Leo huffed and walked after him. The two said nothing for a long time before Leo finally started to become agitated. It was time to find out why he had done what he did.

"Are you going to tell me what the hell happened last night?" He demanded as he caught up with Usagi.

Usagi continued to walk at a fast pace and stare straight ahead. "I do not know what you mean Leonardo-san."

Leo startled at the formal use of his name from his companion. "Okay, you want to play that way Usagi-san." He said in a very sarcastic tone. "How could you just leave me alone, in a strange town for the night, alone and scared, far from home, no friends, no protection, no...nothing!?" Leo's voice was shouting now and it made even Leo flinch.

Usagi stopped and turned to Leo, his eyes were hard and unforgiving. Leo looked at the rabbit, trying hard to fight back the tears in his eyes. "I thought you cared about me?" His voice was now at a whisper. Usagi turned from him and continued to walk.

"Is this about the ninjas or what happened at the hot spring or something else." Leo demanded as he tried to catch up to Usagi. But still, Usagi would not answer. He proceeded to lead Leo into a woodsy like area.

"Damn it Usagi talk to me!" He grabbed Usagi's arm and forced him to turn and look at him.

Usagi looked into Leo eyes and Leo stared back into his. Leo's were pleading where as Usagi's were filled with an anger Leo had never seen before. "It never should have happened." Usagi told him. "I let my guard down and that allowed the ninja to sneak up on us." Usagi turned away from Leo. "I let them force me into a situation." His voice trailed off and he looked down. "I am sorry Leonardo."

Before Leo could ask any further questions he felt something sting him in the arm. He looked down and found a dart sticking out of him.

"Oh no," He thought to himself. "Not again." He turned back to Usagi who was now looking back at him with sorrowful eyes. Tears flowing steady from them.

"I do care about you," He said as Leo began to suddenly feel dizzy and unsteady on his feet. "But there is another I care for even more." Usagi's voice seemed far away as he continued to speak. He assisted in lowering Leo to the ground.

As Leo felt himself slowly lowered, he looked up and saw black clad ninja surrounding him and Usagi.

"Usagi," His voice was hoarse. "Why?" He asked as he realized what was going on. His vision began to blur and his body began to go numb. Within seconds, he felt unconsciousness surround him.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 17 Enter the Dragon Master

The ground was cold and hard and as he slowly opened his eyes, he found he could not get his hands to push himself up off the uncomfortable floor. He moaned as his head cleared and he realized his hands were tied behind his back. He brought himself into a sitting position as best he could and looked around the room he was now in.

It was a large grey room with huge white columns on either side. At least a dozen in a row starting at the entrance to the room and going to the opposite side of the room where a large red chair with golden armrests was placed in the middle. Red carpet lined steps led up to the chair which Leo determined to look like that of a royal throne. Several large bay windows with long dark curtains lined the walls.

As Leo continued to survey the room, he saw standing by each columns were black clad ninjas with the dragon emblem on their arms. Leo remembered the ninjas he and Usagi had fought by the hot springs. He remembered the name the one ninja had said. "Drako." Leo breathed out as a new fear worked it's way up his body.

The sound of heavy metal doors opening shook Leo out of his thoughts and he turned to see a large reddish brown skinny dragon with long sharp claws stomp into the room. Behind him were more ninjas, one of whom Leo recognized as the ninja whose arm he had sliced off. The ninja walked up to him and looked down at him with contempt. He brought his hand back and slapped Leo hard across his face.

Leo fell hard to the floor, he could taste the blood forming in his mouth as he tried to right himself. As he sat back up, the one-armed ninja then roughly grabbed his face, pinching his cheeks hard in between his fingers and stared at him with cold, angry eyes. "I hope you refuse to be one of us. I want the privilege of being the one to punish you for being disobedient." He hissed angrily at him. He roughly shoved Leo back onto the ground before following his master toward the throne. It was after this Leo noticed Usagi standing at the entrance to the room. The rabbit's eyes were downcast and he refused to look at Leo.

The dragon walked up to his throne and sat with his tail to the side of him. He stared at Leo with a curiousity about him. He suddenly threw his head back and began to laugh hard at the sight of the young turtle sitting on the floor.

"This?" He pointed to Leo, "This is the creature that the warlord Saki could not rid himself of?" He stood back up and walked around Leo. "This is what we have been paid to take?" He grabbed leo by the collar and peered closely at him. "Do you know why you are here?" He asked him.

Leo could feel every part of his body shake with a variety of emotions. He looked venonmously at Usagi. "Because he betrayed me?!"

The words stabbed Usagi deep in his heart. He wanted desperately to tell Leo the truth, but he could not. He could onlly think of the one person in his life he would do this for.

He watched as Drako pushed the turtle back onto the floor and slice the bindings on Leo's wrist with his claw. Drako looked over to one of his ninjas and nodded his head. The ninja came over and threw his katanas on the floor in front of Leo. Leo looked up at Drako with curiosity.

"Pick them up and fight me." He told Leo.

Leo looked down at the katanas and picked them as ordered. He took his stance and faced Drako with determination in his eyes. Drako looked down at the small turtle with amusement in his eyes. The two began to circle each other, Leo clenched his fist around the hilt of his swords, set his jaw, and steeled his nerves ready into battle.

With a loud war cry, Leo charged at the large dragon. He held his swords up and jumped up to meet Drako's razor sharp claws. He sliced into the air expecting to hit the dragon hand but instead Drako had stepped aside and Leo only hit air. The dragon sliced his claws at the turtle which Leo easily dodge and did a back flip in the air to go over the dragon's head which he sliced at as well. He landed on the ground behind him and sliced at his tail with a direct hit. Drako roared as the sword sank deep into his tail. He whirled around and swiped again at the agile turtle who once again dodge the claw but only to be hit with the bleeding tail.

They continued to thrust and dodge each others swipes and kicks for over an hour before Drako finally brought his hand down upon the turtle. Leo held the sword up as the hand came down and plunged it right threw his palm. The dragon screamed as he held Leo down with his bleeding claw. He picked him up and threw him against one of the columns.

"Stop!" Usagi cried as Drako's ninjas held him back. "You told me you would not hurt him." He had been watching the match with anxious eyes and was glad to see it was now over and Leo, much to his relief, was not injured.

Leo slowly got up from the floor and shook his head to clear the cobwebs that were forming again. He was panting hard and his body ached but he refused to let his captors know that. Two ninjas, one of them being the one-armed ninja, walked over and roughly picked him up. Drako glared at Leo as he placed his good hand over his injured one. Leo looked on in shock as a purple smoke hovered around Drako's hands and the bleeding stopped. He did the same thing with his tail which was also healed miraculously.

The dragon walked over toward Leo and looked down at him with a satisfied twisted grin. "You will serve me well Kame." He took the katanas and gave them back to the ninja. "And if your brothers are anything like you, I'll be glad to add them to my warriors once I can get my hands on them." He turned to his ninjas. "Take him to the dungeon, tomorrow we will begin his...training." Drako looked over at Usagi and Leo watched as he tossed a gold necklace over to him. "Get him what he came for." With that Drako walked away.

Leo struggled in the hands of the ninja, "I will never serve you and you will never get your filthy claws on my brothers!" He shouted. The ninja dragged him struggling out of the throne room toward the dungeons.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch 18 Rescued with an explanation

Leo sat huddled in the corner of the cell. He was cold, tired, hungry and homesick. He continued to stroke the bruise that was forming on his cheek. From outside, a soft gentle rain fell and blew a cool wind into his cell through the one small window. It made him long to be in the warmth of the lair back in New York. He sighed as he thought of home and the times he and his brothers would sit on the couch, huddling under blankets and cuddling next to each other while watching their favorite shows. Currently Crognard was at the top of the list and he wondered if his brothers were watching it right now.

He heard the footsteps coming closer, they were loud and steady. Leo kept his shell to cell door, he knew who it was and he did not care to turn and face him. The large shadow that cast over him caused him to turn his head slightly, but that would be the most he would give him.

"Get use to your new home Kame," Drako told him. "Until you learn your place, this is where you will stay."

"I will never serve you Drako!" Leo said hotly, still refusing to face him. "And I will never allow you to get my brothers so you might as well just get it over with and kill me now."

Drako laughed heartily at Leo. "You will serve me however I demand you to." Leo could feel the Dragon's eyes burning a hole into him. "You will battle for me, die for me and if I demand it," Leo now heard a low amusing growl come from the warlord. "Spread your legs for me."

Leo blanched and his eyes opened wide as he felt an icy cold fear work it's way up his spine at the thought of doing anything sexual with this strange creature.

Leo heard more footsteps coming toward his cell. "These ninjas will make sure you learn quickly. They will guard you and assure you do not try any of those tricks that I have heard about" Leo heard Drako's footsteps leaving.

Suddenly, something was thrown at Leo that hit his shell. He looked down as a bowl rolled around and he saw rice all over the floor. "Enjoy your meal kame." One ninja laughed at him and Leo recognized him as the one-arm ninja. He heard both his guards laughing as they settled down to watch over him for the night. "Maybe he would like some sake to drink," They laughed as took large gulps from their cups. "Maybe he would be more fun to play with if we had him drunk." They said laughing some more.

Leo huddled deeper into the corner, determined not to let the tears flow. As he sank deeper into his depression, he could hear footsteps outside coming around the corner. More of Drako's ninjas he thought. He heard the outside door to the dungeon opening. The soft light from the torches cast an eerie glow and the ninja that guarded Leo's door continued to speak softly. Talking about the fun they will have 'training' their new pet. As Leo heard the outside door close, he felt a sudden wind blow out the torches and suddenly the ninja at his cell door stopped talking. Leo turned around and gasped as he saw the ninja's heads rolling around on the floor just outside his cell.

As Leo continued to stare in shock, a familiar white rabbit suddenly appeared in front of his cell. Usagi unlocked the cell and motioned for Leo to come with him. "Quickly Leonardo-san." He said to him, "Drako's ninjas may be coming here at any time to check on them."

"Why should I go anywhere with you?" Leo questioned, not moving away from his corner. "For all I know you are going to bring me to Lord Hebi next." Leo let his anger show through. "How much did you get for selling me to Drako anyway?"

Usagi blinked in shock but quickly composed himself. "I will explain everything once we are far enough away from here." Usagi told him. "Please Leonardo-san." He stretched out a paw to him.

Leo stepped out of the cell being careful not to step on the blood that poured from the ninja's bodies. He grabbed the katanas that were now laying on the ground and ran after Usagi. As soon as they were outside, Leo stopped running and decided to go the other way. When Usagi saw this, he quickly grabbed Leo's arm.

"What are you doing?" He hissed. "The Daiymo's land is this way." He said as he pointed in the opposite direction.

Leo roughly shook his arm out of Usagi's grasp. "I will no longer trust you." Leo told him as he continued to walk away from the rabbit.

"Leonardo-san please you must believe me." Usagi implored him. "I never wanted to do what I did and I will explain everything but we must leave and go this way now!" His voice was a harsh and pleading whisper.

Leo looked at the samurai, as much as he wanted to walk away from him, his heart kept telling him to go with him. He let out an annoyed huff and decided to follow Usagi. As they made their way through the forest that surrounded the castle like structure, Leo began to realized there were other footfalls being made throughout the grounds. Before he could ask Usagi what was going on, a loud explosion could be heard in the distance. Leo ducked his head as more and more explosions suddenly sounded throughout the night and brightly lit up the dark sky showing the grey cloudy sky above them.

"What is going on?!" Leo exclaimed. Loud angry voices could be heard far behind him as Drako's lair was being lit up like the fourth of July.

Usagi smiled at him. "My reinforcements." He told him happily. "The confusion will keep Drako busy for several days." He took Leo's hand again. "Come."

Shortly after, the two of them met up with several of the citizens from the village where they had stopped the night before. Leo stared in amazement as Usagi gratefully paid the citizens and thanked each and everyone of them with warm handshakes and hugs. Several of them also gave Leo big smiles and hearty handshakes with a gentle wish to make it home safely. As the people left, Usagi's friend Raion gave them a basket filled with warm delicious dumplings and egg rolls. He clapped a hand on Leo's back. "Be good Kame!" He laughed in a booming voice as he followed the rest of villagers back to their village. "Remember us when you get back to your world."

When they were finally alone, the two continued to walk onward toward the Daimyo's land with renewed vigor. The rain had finally stopped and Leo eagerly began eating away at the delicious food given to them. After a while, Leo finally could stand it no longer and had to ask the question that had burning in him for the last day.

"Usagi?" He said in a somewhat hesitant voice.

"I know what you want to ask me Leonardo." Leo smiled at the name Usagi now used. "And I will be happy to give you a full explanation."

"As I have told you, after I finished my first round of training I returned to my village to find the woman I planned to marry already married to my friend and they were expecting a child." Usagi breathed deeply as the memory came back to him. "But what I did not tell you was that a year after I left to continue my samurai training, my village was attacked by Lord Hebi and his army. Very few survived and by the time I was told about it, the battle was done and I got there in time to mourn the loss of my parents and I found out that Mariko and Kenichi were also killed in the battle but their son still lived and was taken away with Mariko's mother. Shortly after the battle, I received a letter that was written by Mariko after I left the second time to continue my training. she explained the child she carried was actually mine and she married Kenichi so as not to be an outcast in our village. She still loved me but did not want to dishonor Kenichi by leaving him so she would continue to raise our child with Kenichi as the father and I was to be known as his uncle, so that I would have a place in the child's life. Mariko never sent the letter, I got it from her mother after I found out where she and the young boy had been taken to and it was she that gave me the letter with the necklace wrapped in it."

Usagi held up the necklace that Drako had tossed to him. "No one is suppose to know about my son, Jotaro, but somehow Drako found out and kidnapped him. This necklace, I gave to Mariko in promise of marriage, she wanted to give it back to me but I told her mother to keep it and give it to my son so he would always know I, as well as his mother, was with him.

Usagi wrapped the necklace around his paw and pressed it against his chest. Tears fell as he thought about what his son had gone through. "When we fought the ninja at the hot spring, there was a third behind the rock holding the necklace, he told me I had to bring you to Drako or risk my son's life." He turned to look at Leo with pleading eyes. "I did not want to do it but I know Drako would kill him. He is the only family I have left and one day he will know me as his father and I will no longer walk the path of musha shugyo but until then, he must come first and I must protect him with everything I have." He placed a loving hand on Leo's bruised cheek. "Even if it means losing someone else I truly care about."

Leo looked down at the ground as he listened to Usagi's tale. "I would totally do the same thing Usagi if I had been in your place." He placed his hand on Usagi's. "Thank you for telling me your story." He looked at him again. He had one more burning question. "When you left me alone at the hotel room, is that when you recruited the villagers?"

Usagi smiled and winked at him. "They will do anything for a few yen, especially if it involves creating mischief for an evil warlord."

"Will they be in any danger from this?" Leo's face showed concern.

"No Leonardo." Usagi assured him. "Unlike you, the villagers are under Lord Mifune's protection. Drako will not dare to harm a single hair on any of them for he fears the Daimyo's wrath." Leo relaxed at hearing that statement.

"So your son is safe?"

"Yes, as soon as he was given to me, I had one of the villagers take him back to the village where his grandmother is waiting for him." Usagi suddenly smiled. "I told him I would come to visit after I got you home and tell him all about our adventure."

Leo smiled at that thought. "Our adventure?" He raised an inquisitive eye ridge.

"Of course, I call it 'The adventure of the Ninja and the Samurai." He said as he made gestures with his hands in the air causing Leo to laugh joyously.

They walked in relaxed silence until Usagi turned to look at Leo. "I just wanted to tell you," He looked down at the ground and Leo saw he looked a bit shamed. "I have never liked ninja," Leo startled at Usagi's confession. "I always thought they were dishonorable and sneaky."

"We do like to live in the shadows." Leo told him, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes, so I have come to find out." Usagi then took Leo's hand and caressed it. "Up until now I thought that, but you have shown me that there are ninjas who do have honor, and _you_ are truly a ninja who has _great_ honor." He gave Leo a chaste kiss. "I am grateful to have this time with you...my ninja."

"I feel the same way." Leo told him putting his forehead against his. "Thank you...my samurai."

They continued to walk on toward the Daimyo's land until Usagi found a decent place to set up camp for the rest of the night. It had a hot spring watering hole surrounded by thick brush. The two eagerly took advantage of the hot spring and as they settled into the warm waters, Usagi once again placed himself in front of Leo.

"So," He said to Leo with a smile on his face. "Where were we before we were so rudely interrupted that last time?" Leo smiled as they wrapped their arms around each other and leaned into a deep and passionate kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wow, that was a bit longer then I realized but I really wanted to get Leo out of the prison and he and Usagi back together again. Hope everyone is enjoying the story. A few more chapters to go.


	19. Chapter 19

There is some sexual notations in this chapter, you have been warned. Please enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ch 19 Getting Home.

Usagi stared down at the slumbering turtle wrapped gently in his arms. He smiled at the memory of their lovemaking and the shy way Leonardo's hands hesitantly worked their way up and down his body. Usagi chuckled slightly when he remembered how he took the band off his head and allowed his ears to fall down. "Leonardo," He whispered into Leo's ear slit, "I like my ears massaged." The smile the young turtle made had caused his heart to soar, the soft gentle noises that erupted from his throat, a churr Leo had told him, and the love they shared had made the night a gift to remember.

As Usagi wrapped his arms around Leo, he looked off into the distance at the rolling hillside, it was now midday and the warm sun peeking over the land gave off a bright yellow-orange hue. He nuzzled Leo's cheek causing the turtle to stir. Leo blinked opened his eyes and smiled warmly at the beautiful white rabbit. Usagi bent down and gave him a warm lingering kiss.

"Shall I massage your ears for you?" Leo whispered, looking up at him with a twinkle in his eye.

"I did enjoy it." Usagi told him as he looked into his eyes. Usagi loved Leo's eyes. They were a beautiful sapphire blue and blue was Usagi's favorite color. He had insisted Leo keep his eyes open while they made love so he could watch his eyes sparkle during their climax. He fought hard to keep his eyes open and it had been worth it. They fell asleep in each others arms enjoying the warmth of their bodies, and the lingering feel of their lovemaking put them into a blissful sleep.

As he awoke, they shared a beautiful kiss, wrapped in each other's arms, Leo wrapped his legs around Usagi's middle and he pressed his hips against Usagi's groin. They were just about to start up again when a loud noise from the bushes caused both of them to jump apart and look up with a start.

Leo's eyes widen in shock when a rather large anthropomorphic rhinoceros came into view. He saw Usagi give a sigh of relief and smile broadly.

"Why not?" Leo thought to himself as he relaxed. "I fell down the rabbit hole long ago."

"It is okay Leonard," Usagi told him as he got up and walked over to the large rhino. "This is my friend Gennosuke, he is also in service to the Daimyo." Usagi greeted his friend with a warm hug. "What brings you out here my old friend?" He said to the Rhino

"I have been sent out here to look for you." He told him just before looking at Leo.

Usagi bowed respectfully to his friend as he introduced Leo to him. "You may call me Gen," He said as he bowed to Leo, which Leo promptly returned.

He turned back to Usagi. "There is talk of Hebi's men roaming in the Daimyo's land. He has sent me to escort you both to ensure the kame gets to where he needs to be."

"Does he not think I can get the young one to him safely?" Usagi sounded rather annoyed Leo thought.

"Not at all Usagi." Gen told him with a hearty laugh. "He just wants to make sure both the young kame and his special Yojimbo are safe." He turned serious. "Hebi's spies will also be looking for you after what you did to his army."

Leo was shocked to hear that. News really did travel fast. "Leonardo," Usagi addressed him. "Get some food, enjoy a quick bath and gather your things. We will be leaving within the hour." Leo did as told and as he gathered his things to leave, he began to panic.

"Usagi!" He cried. "My t-phone, Drako still has it."

Usagi stared at him for a moment before he smiled gently at him. "Forgive Leonardo, in all the confusion I forgot to give it to you." He went into his bag and pulled out the device."I took it off you and buried it deep within my things before Drako's ninjas took you."

Leo breathed a sigh of relief as he took the phone from Usagi. As he placed it in the pocket of his kimono, he stopped and looked up at Usagi with a sad expression.

"What troubles you Leonardo?" Usagi asked.

"When will we be seeing the Daimyo?" He asked him.

"He is in the village, three hours over that ridge." Gen replied pointing westward. "You will be home by tonight."

"Then...this will be our last day together." Leo said to Usagi.

Usagi stared at the young turtle for a few moments before taking him into his arms. Leo looked up at him, a sad smile crossed both their lips. "I will never forget you." Usagi whispered to Leo. "Thank you for reminding me that I could love again."

Leo swallowed a large lump in this throat and then held up his t-phone. After pushing a few buttons, he pointed it at the two of them and took a picture. He showed it to Usagi, Gen looked over the rabbit's shoulder in wonderment.

"I will never forget you either." He told Usagi. They shared a chaste kiss before following the large rhino away from their camp and toward the village.

Three hours later the trio walked into a rather large and very busy village, almost like the one Usagi had taken Leo to the night before but much larger. Leo looked around and watched as a variety of creatures, along with humans, mingled among each other working the day away. Walking up and down what Leo perceived to be the main street where businesses and outdoor vendors sold a variety of goods. Small children ran around laughing and playing while others watched them stroll through the village.

As Leo walked he once again started to feel uncomfortable. The thought of one or more of these villagers possibly being one of Hebi's spies had the turtle on edge. "Which way to the Daimyo?" He asked Gen as he walked closer to Usagi's side.

"There." Gen said pointing to a rather large looking home made of wood with bamboo woven through it and plastered with earth surrounded by a large garden set further away from the villagers homes. Within minutes they were walking up the stone steps and a servant bid them enter.

As they walked through the door, Leo noticed the home had a large interior with four different rooms, large and airy. Seated in the middle of one room, which Leo guessed to be the tea room, was a rather tall looking human with a golden face-like mask with horns, white hair and greenish blue eyes. He was dressed in a long flowing red robe with golden trim on the sleeves and a golden obi tied around it. Leo swalled hard as the human stood up and walked over to them.

"Usagi my old friend." The Daimyo said in a booming voice as he bowed to the ronin.

Usagi smiled and bowed as he introduced Leonardo. "Ah yes, Leonardo-san," The Daimyo walked over and bowed to him which Leo returned respectfully.

"I wish I had more time to spend with you, I would love to hear about your world," He said as he proceeded to lead them out of the tea room."but that will have to wait for another time." Leo and Usagi looked at each other questioningly.

"We must return you to your realm quickly, I have been advised that our village may have Hebi's spies looking for you." He lead them down a hallway and toward another room. "It will only take a few minutes to open a portal and then you will be back in your own world." He led then down a narrow hall and into another room further back into the house.

He walked over to the back wall which was made of stone. He began to mumble some words as he passed his hands over the stone and within seconds the stone wall parted into another room. Usagi and Leo followed the Daimyo while Gen went outside where loud noises could be heard.

Leo looked from Usagi to the Daimyo then back to Usagi. "Only a few minutes?" He walked over to Usagi, desperation in his eyes. They wrapped their arms around each other. "I wish I could stay with you." Leo told him desperately.

Usagi held Leo tightly. "I wish I could go with you." He turned to the Daimyo. "May we have a little longer then a few minutes Lord Mifune?"

The Daimyo smiled down at the them. "I will give you some time to say goodbye." He told them, "But you still must be quick." With that he started going through a chest and began pulling out scrolls.

Usagi and Leo looked into each other's eyes. "I wish we had more time." Leo told him. " A few minutes is just not enough time to say a proper goodbye."

Usagi smiled at him. "And what do you consider a proper goodbye?" Just as the two leaned in for one last passionate kiss a loud noise from outside the room made them pull apart. Gen came running back in looking panicked.

"There is trouble outside in the garden!" He shouted, "Lord Hebi's spies have infiltrated and they are coming..."

As Gen was speaking a loud explosion could be heard out in the hall. "There is no more time." Lord Mifune said, as he began the spell to open the portal.

"Can't he stop them while he opens the portal?" Leo asked as Usagi walked him over toward the portal.

"He has to focus all his energy on the portal!" Usagi told him as the Daimyo continued to play his hands over the portal and mumble unfamiliar words. "If he drops his defenses to turn and fight it may allow other warlords to find a way to your realm."

A strong sudden wind blew in from the portal as the Daimyo stood back. Through the portal Leo could see his New York. He turned back to Usagi, tears flowing from his eyes. "I don't want to say goodbye!" He yelled over the loud wind.

"Then do not." Usagi told him as he placed his hands on Leo's cheeks and leaned in for their last kiss.

The kiss was passionate and desperate. Neither wanted to let the other go but both knew it had to be done. As they finally broke apart, they stared at each other, their hands unable to release the other.

"Leonardo-san!" The Daimyo shouted. "You must leave now!"

Leo turned to him, "Doumuo arigato!" He told him with a bow. "For everything." He looked back at Usagi as he said that last part. Usagi smiled at him, his eyes glistening, Leo smiled back, allowing the tears to flow.

He was just about to turn when the door to the room was forced open and Leo could see a black clad ninja stepping into the room with a crossbow aimed at Usagi.

"Usagi!" Leo screamed as he pushed his friend out of the way.

As Usagi fell to the side, he saw out of the corner of his eye the ninja's arrow go flying past him. He heard a strangled cry and watched in horror as the arrow embedded deep into Leo's left shoulder. At the same time Gen rushed the ninja and with his big fists began to pound the ninja into unconsciousness.

Leo had fallen back onto his shell and was gasping in pain as he tried to pull the arrow out. Usagi rushed to his side and held him firmly. "Do not pull it out." He told him. "You will only cause the wound to bleed out." He looked up at the Daimyo. "We must get him medical help." He implored.

The Daimyo shook his head. "We must send him through the portal now." Outside more noise could be heard. "More ninjas are coming and as long as I keep the portal open I cannot deal with them, and then they may surely get him."

Usagi helped Leo stand up. They gave each other one last desperate kiss before Usagi helped Leo through the portal. As he stepped through, gritting his teeth in pain, Leo turned and saw more ninjas coming through the door, two attacking Gen as they came in and others, their swords raised, charging Usagi.

"NO!" Leo screamed as he felt himself falling through space. "Usagiiii!"


	20. Chapter 20

Ch 20 Home at last

Michelangelo sat on a rooftop overlooking the New York City skyline. His brothers sat on either side of him waiting for him to finally decide to come back to the lair. Neither turtle wanted to admit to giving up on looking for their brother but it was going on almost a week and after no sign or information on where the eldest could be, they were starting to lose hope. It was something Mikey had not wanted to hear so when he accidentally overheard his two older brothers and friends talking about the probability of Leo not returning, he ran out of the lair in anguish.

Raph and Donnie had run after him and found him sitting not too far from where the man hole cover was. They held onto each other for at least an hour before Raph suggest they head back, but Mikey was not ready to go just yet. He just wanted to a few more minutes to reflect on where the eldest turtle could have gone.

Raph finally stood up and clapped his hand on Mikey's shoulder. "You ready to go back home little brother?"

"Yeah," The youngest looked down at the street below them. "I suppose so." As he stood up he looked upward toward the evening sky where darkness was just beginning to show and a bright star flying past them. "Look!" He said excitedly. "A shooting star."

"That's not a shooting star." Donnie told him. "It's a small piece of rock or dust that hits Earth's atmosphere from space." His hands mimic a small ball moving through the air. "It moves so fast that it heats up and glows as it moves through the atmosphere." He pointed one finger up as he continued his lecture. "Shooting stars are actually what astronomers call meteors. Most meteors burn up in the atmosphere before they reach the ground." Donnie looked over at his two brothers who were looking at him in disbelief.

"What?" He asked "It's true."

Mikey shook his head and looked back up as the star passed by them. "I'm going to make a wish." He told them as he closed his eyes.

His brothers waited till his eyes opened. "What'd ya wish for Mike?" Raph asked.

"Uh uh," Mikey shook his head. "Can't tell, it won't come true if I do."

"Sure kid." Raph told him as they turned around and headed toward the edge of the roof. He and Donnie looked at each other knowingly, for they too had wished for the same thing.

As they made their way to the fire escape a loud rush of air could be heard in the distance behind them along with a familiar scream. The three turtles stopped and stared at each other.

"It can't be." Raph said in disbelief.

"Could it." Donnie said, the three of them not daring to turn around.

As they slowly started to turned, they saw a bright lit up doorway inches above the roof across from theirs and a familiar figure falling from it.

"It is!" Mikey yelled excitedly

The three ran over to the other side of the roof and jumped the ledge onto the other one. In the distance they could see a figure on the ground. He was moaning and crying out in pain. Excitement build as they got closer.

"LEO!" The three turtles rushed over to the missing hurt brother.

"What's that in his arm?" Raph asked.

"It looks like an arrow!" Donnie exclaimed.

"Leo, bro, where have you been, we've been so worry about you." Mikey rambled attempting to grab at his brother but Raph held him back.

"He's hurt." Donnie told him as he bent over him, "We need to get him back to lair ASAP!"

"We'll ask him questions later." Raph said as he helped to gently lift Leo.

"Ugh!" Leo whimpered. "No please, Usagi." Mikey noticed Leo's eyes were closed tight and sweat poured down his face. He continued to moan and cry saying over and over again the same word. "Usagi!" He cried again. "I've got to help him. Please."

"It's okay Leo." Raph told him as they gently lowed him down the roof and rushed over to their manhole cover. "We'll get you home."

"Where do you think he was?" Mikey asked. "And why does he keep asking for a rabbit?"

"Don't know." Donnie told him. "Maybe this rabbit is the one that gave him the kimono."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the lair, Splinter had gone into the dojo to meditate. After his two sons ran after Mikey, he bid April and Casey good bye, watched them leave and decided there was nothing more to be done. He was exhausted in both mind and body and felt that a deep meditation period was necessary to refresh himself. It had been an exhausting week and the thought of losing another child weighed heavily on his mind.

He was just getting into the lotus position when he could hear a commotion going on at the entrance to the lair. He quickly got up and ran to doorway. His face filled with shock as he watched Donnie jump over the turnstiles followed by Mikey and Raph carrying an injured Leo.

"Leonardo!" He cried as he ran down to meet his sons. "Where did you find him?" He questioned them as he followed them into Donnie's lab.

As Donnie and Raph took care of Leo, Mikey told Splinter what had happened. "So he just fell from the sky like some superhero!" Mikey was saying.

"He fell through a portal." Donnie corrected him as he attempted to extract the arrow. Splinter ran up to Leo and began to assist. He listened as Leo, in his feverish state, continued to moan and say Usagi's name over and over again.

"Leonardo, my son," Splinter said. "Can you hear me?"

Leo's eyes opened and peered at his father. "Usagi?" He whispered. "I have to help! Please, Usagi!"

Splinter placed his hand on Leo's forehead and then left the lab and went to the kitchen to get a bowl of water and a rag. He ran back to the lab and placed the damp rag on Leo's head to try and bring the fever down. At the same time Donnie, with Raph helping, worked on patching up Leo's shoulder while Mikey held Leo's hand.

"He'll be okay now." Donnie told them about an hour later. "He just needs to rest." The three turtles and their rat master sat back in their chairs and watched the older turtle, they stayed well into the night keeping vigil, afraid to leave him alone for fear he would not be there when they came back.


	21. Chapter 21

Ch 21 Forgiveness

He blinked his eyes open against the white light that beat down on him. The warm familiar feel of the mattress beneath him made him burrow further into the blankets that surrounded him. It took him a moment to register the feel of the caressing fur-covered hand that gently lingered on his forehead. He leaned into the touch and hummed approvingly.

"Usagi." Leonardo whispered.

"Leonardo?" The familiar voice sounded so far away. Leo again forced his eyes to open.

He attempted to focus on the tall furry being that was before him. "Usagi?" He said again as he blinked his eyes into focus.

The hand continued to caress his cheek. "My son?" Splinter said to him as he leaned closer. "Do you know where you are?"

"Sensei?" Leo questioned as his eyes finally took in the tall brown rat that looked upon him with concern on his face before relaxing into a smile.

"Yes my son." Splinter said to him as he bent down and nuzzled his temple. Leo felt a slight amount of wetness on his father's fur. He had been crying. "How I have missed you my son." Splinter whispered to him.

"Leo?" Mikey now stood before his brother. "You're awake!" He cried joyously. "Guys, Leo's awake!" Splinter stood and allowed Leo's brothers to gather around him. They hugged him gently one after the other.

"I had the weirdest dream." Leo moaned as he hugged MIkey first. He whinced as he tried to bring his left arm up. It was then he realized his shoulder was bandaged.

"Wasn't a dream bro." Mikey said, chuckling. Leo looked up at his brother's baby blue eyes and then at his brother's plastron which was still wrapped in bandages, he gently rubbed his hand over them. "I'm fine." He told him.

"You were gone almost a week Leo." Raph told him as he pulled him gently into a hug.

"We..." Donnie looked away from Leo feeling guilty. "Almost gave up on finding you."

"It's okay Don." Leo said as he gently moved himself up to give him a hug. "I don't blame you after what I did."

"That's the thing Leo." Raph looked at him, his eyes blinking back tears. "We...I'm so sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it." Raph looked away from him. "I was angry because of what happened to Mikey but it wasn't your fault. You were just doing what you always do. Protecting the ones you love. The ones we all love." He voice trailed off as he looked toward his sensei.

Before Leo could protest Donnie stepped forward. "I'm sorry to bro." Donnie laid a hand on his brother's good shoulder. "I should have said something to you. Make you feel better. Instead I just let you walk away thinking you screwed up." Donnie gave him a warm smile. "I'm glad your home bro."

"But it is my fault for what happened to Mike..." Leo began but this time he was cut off by Mikey himself.

"No it's not dude." He told him. "What happened to me is totally my fault. I let that foot bot get the drop on me." Mikey began to look angry. "I should have torn that thing in half, instead I just pushed it out of the way and left it there." He fumed.

"You saved my life." Leo reminded him. He could feel his eyes start to droop. He was starting to get tired.

"But you left that night." Mikey said looking sad.

Before Leo could say anything further, Donnie interrupted. "Maybe we should let Leo get some sleep. We're eager to hear all about your adventure. But you need to rest up first." He said as he gently coaxed Leo into laying back down and covering him up with the blanket again.

Leo watched as his brothers stood up to leave. They each gave him one last hug goodbye and walked out of the lab leaving Leo alone with Splinter.

Leo looked over at his father, his back was turned to him and his head was down. he opened his mouth to speak but he was uncertain of what to say. After several seconds of silence, Splinter turned to him.

"I keep thinking of that night we last spoke." He told him. "I was wrong to say the things I did." He looked down at his son, Leo could see the regret that filled his eyes.

"Sensei, I..."Splinter put up a paw to quiet his son.

"Let me finish Leonardo." He said to him. "I know you are just as concerned for your brothers as you are for me and for karai and regardless of your feelings for any of us, you would do anything you could to help anyone in this family come home." Splinter looked away in shame. "And I was wrong to question that." He looked back at his son, tears now flowed steadily. "Can you forgive this old rat for saying the things I said." He sat on Leo's cot and placed his paw on his shoulder.

Leo sat back up and wrapped his arms around Splinter waist. "I forgave you long ago sensei, and I too have missed you." Splinter held Leo for a long while til Leo fell asleep in his arms. His gently laid his son back down and began to once again caressed his forehead. He placed the blankets back over his Leo's shoulders and got up to leave. He took one look back at Leo's peaceful face and smiled. "Welcome home, my son."


	22. Chapter 22

Just couldn't stop writing, this is the last chapter, hope you all enjoyed the stories. Looking forward to reading the reviews when the glitch is fixed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ch 21 The End?

Leo stood in the living room facing his family, April, Casey and the Mutanimals. It had been three days since he returned home and all were eager to see him and hear of where he was and what had happened to him. Behind Leo was a banister that said in bold bright letters: WELCOME HOME LEO.

"Just as Usagi helped me into the portal I saw more ninjas coming through the door and attack Gen." Leo was telling them. "Then I saw some of them coming after Usagi. That was the last thing I saw before the portal closed." Leo looked down at the thought of Usagi and his friend possibly being hurt. "Next thing I knew...I was home." He smiled at his brothers and father.

Everyone stared at Leo with open mouths until finally Casey broke the silence.

"Wow. Leo." Casey said. "That was EPIC!" Casey pumped his fist in the air.

"Amazing." Pigeon Pete said.

"Totally awesome." Mikey chimed in.

"Beautiful" Was April's response.

"To think there is another world like ours that could pass for feudal Japan." Dr. Rockwell said in wonderment.

"It is incredible." Donnie concurred.

"I now see why you couldn't reach him through meditation Master Splinter," He said turning to his sensei. "Leo wasn't even in this dimension." Splinter hummed in agreement.

"I remember the Kraang had ventured to other worlds for their own purposes." Leatherhead told them.

"Are you sure these warlords are not going to be able to come back here?" Slash asked

"So far as I know." Leo responded

"We should keep our eyes open though." Raph responded. "I don't care to go traisping around different dimensions if I can avoid it." The others agreed with him.

All this time Splinter had been quiet as he listened to his son's story. As their friends moved into the kitchen for the welcome back home party, he beckoned Leo to accompany him into the dojo.

When he was sure they were alone, Splinter turned to Leo and looked at him questioningly. "This Miyamoto Usagi?" He said. "Did he..." Splinter turned away unsure of how to ask the burning question in his mind. "Did he care for you?"

While telling his tale, Leo had made sure to leave out the more intimate details of his trip but it was clear his father had seen right through that.

Leo took a deep breath and sighed. "Yes father," He admitted to him. "He did." Leo looked away from his father's gaze. "And...I cared for him as well."

He turned back to Splinter with uncertainty in his eyes. "Are you...disappointed with me Sensei?"

Splinter smiled gently at his student. "I have never been disappointed with you Leonardo," He told him with a slight amount of sadness in his eyes, "I am just a little sad at knowing my children are growing up." Leo blushed slightly as he looked down at the floor in relief.

"Wait here." He told him as he walked into the adjoining room, he came back out a moment later carrying what looked to be a folded blue shirt. "I had this cleaned and stitched for you." He said as he handed Leo the piece of clothing. Leo took it gratefully as he recognized it to be the kimono Usagi gave to him.

"Thank you Sensei." He looked up at him with loving tears in his eyes.

Splinter placed a fatherly paw on Leo's shoulder. "If I ever get the chance to meet this Usagi," He began as he led him toward the door. "I will have to make sure to thank him for ensuring my son's return."

Leo smiled as his father patted his shoulder. "There is a party out there. Go and enjoy it." Leo bowed to his father then turned and walked out of the dojo to join his brothers and friends. As Splinter watched him go, he shook his head slightly. His sons maybe growing up but, he reminded himself, at least he gets to enjoy it. As he began to walk out of the dojo, a strange sensation overcame him. He stopped suddenly, lifted his head as his ears twitched and a smile slowly crept up his snout. He looked over his right shoulder, turned and stared up into the far corner of the wall, he bowed slightly. "Doumo arigatou gozaimasu" He then turned and left.

As the lights turned off, over in the far right corner of the dojo, a small iridescent light glowed with two pairs of eyes showing through.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He saw us." Usagi turned to the Daimyou in surprise.

Lord Mifune smiled at him as he played his hands over the small window to the other realm causing it to close. "No, he sensed us." He corrected. "Hamato Yoshi is very intuned to his surroundings." He mused in appreciation.

"Do you think Leonardo will be okay now?" Usagi asked as he turned to leave.

"Yes, and he along with his brothers will go on to fullfil their destiny." He placed a comforting hand on the rabbit's shoulder. "And one day, you two will see each other again."

Usagi smiled back at his Lord and bowed politely. "Doumo arigatou my Lord." He said.

The Daimyo walked him outside where many of the villagers were hard at work fixing the home.

"Go Usagi-san." The Daimyo told him. "Soon I will call upon you again for a new assignment."

"And I will be at the ready when you do my Lord." Usagi said with a smile before he turned and walked out of the village.

He walked over to his friend Gen who was assisting the villagers.

"Do not be a stranger my old friend." Gen said with a hearty smile as he hugged Usagi. "I miss the trouble we caused."

Usagi laughed heartily. "I do not, seeing how it was I who usually had to pay for the trouble we caused."

With that he waved good bye and continued out of the village. He walked toward the east and on to the village where his son, Jotaro lived. All the while thinking of the young turtle and the wonderful time he spent with him. His smile broaden and his step quickened as he thought of his son and the wonderful story he would tell him about his most recent adventure of the Ninja and the Samurai.


	23. Chapter 23

Yeah, I can finally read my reviews. To all of you who read and reviewed, thank you for your words, and to yukio87, I understand where you are coming from. I do not condone premarital sex nor do I encourage any person to just sleep with someone within a few days of meeting each other, but for _**only**_ the purpose of my fanfics do I write something like that. Other than that, thank you for your input. Also, I'll check out the author you suggested. I have three fanfic stories I really enjoy if you have not had a chance to read them. Awesome Leo centric angst stories. Let me know what you think. New stories coming soon. PEACE

Blue by Turtle Babe; Kame by Was-Mokie; and Fractures in trust by le error.


End file.
